Dance
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: GaaraxNaruto. AU. Highschool fic. Gaara wants Naruto, the outcast and the bad ass. How will this work out. read if you wanna.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Dance**

Chapter 1: A Joke

I let my eyes focus on the staring eyes of the red head. How I hate him. He thinks he's better than me, I know it. He just stares back, his green eyes showing nothing, his face blank, his thin lips pressed together lightly. I watched as they parted his voice reaching my ears as he spoke in his soft yet rough whisper.

"Will you go to the dance, with me." I froze. What had he just asked? Was the world ending? He wanted me to go with him. Why? Would I end up covered in blood and the laughing stock of the whole class?

"What did ya just say?" I questioned tilting my head to the right so I could hear him better.

"Will you go with me to the dance." He seemed annoyed that I asked him to repeat himself. I didn't care, I was pissed.

"I'm not some joke you know!" I yelled balling my hands into fists as I walked closer to the boy, he didn't back away or change expressions. He watched me. Thinking he was better than me. Just because he had friends and everyone in the whole school knew him, he was not better than me. Not at all!

"I don't joke." Came his reply as I was in his face.

It was true, the redhead had many friends and keep them all... but he wasn't the type to joke. Even when his friends made fun of me he was the only one not to laugh at my reactions. I swallowed hard as I thought this over. Gaara, was he really asking me because he wanted to? "Who's making you ask me?" I questioned narrowing my eyes. "Sasuke?"

"I asked you for myself." The redhead tilted his head at me and I backed off a step.

"What you planing on making a fool of me there?" I glared now.

"No, I think you can handle that your self." He replied with only a second of thought to his answer, I could take offense to that.. but it was true... I made a fool of myself all the time with no ones help.

"Whats the catch?" I asked running a hand through my golden hair and waited for his reply.

"There is none." he replied looking at me with something hidden in his eyes I couldn't place.

"Hn." I twirled on my heels as I thought this over, pacing lightly with my index finger tapping my lip.

"You can tell me in Spanish class." Gaara spoke as the bell rang for third period. I blinked and watched as he walked towards his class room. I gave a yelp and ran down the hall towards my own class. I had until after lunch to say no... or yes.

My crush on Gaara had gotten me in to a lot of trouble. I could never bring myself to tell him openly so I would just stare at the redheaded demon that haunted my dreams. This caused me to get picked on by his friends. Sasuke had been the worst, he always had a witty comment... I'm not so witty so when I throw one back it comes out making me look worse.

By the time lunch was almost over I had decided that I would give it a shot, I'd say 'Yeah, sure Gaara you can take me to the dance.' The redhead would laugh and so would everyone as the camera crew came out of the closet and I was told I was on the Stupidest Peoples show. I'd laugh along then go home and hang myself. Sounded good.

I yawned and stretched as I walked to may locker and twisted the combo so it opened. I hate Spanish. I can't speak any of it. I was forced to take the class as all my other choices were filled and so they threw me in there. I groaned as I lifted the book out of my locker and shut it. As I turned away to walk to class I ran in to the redheaded boy.

"Well?" He asked lightly and I glared at him.

"Whats the hurry? The dance is over a month away." I huffed and pulled the book to my chest. He said nothing and waited for my answer, I shifted my weight from foot to foot, I really had to pee. Gaara had that effect on people, he could scared the shit and piss out of almost anyone with just one look. He backed those looks up too. I've been at this school for two years and he's been here three, I've seen him in at least a dozen fights many not fair towards him, no one ever jumps in to help him... I don't know if its because he doesn't need the help or if his friends really just want to see him lose one of these days so they know he's human.

"Have you thought about it?" He asked looking at me with that head tilted and his lips parted lightly as he breathed, kami he was sexz. I forced myself to breath and roll my eyes.

"Why me? Why are you asking me?" I half way yelled being the Drama Queen that I am. He blinked and I never thought he'd answer boy was I right. He reached out a pale arm and his thin fingers enclosed around my book, he snatched his arm back quickly and my book with it. I growled in protest.

"The bells about to ring, walk with me." He stated as he carried my book towards the class room. I could feel the heat on my face as people watched us in awe, mouths hung open and whispers started up quickly.

Once we entered the room he took the seat next to me and handed me my book. I glared at the desk top as my ears burned... Everyone was watching us. Gaara seemed not to notice. "Will you tell me tomorrow before classes?" Gaara's voice fought through my burning ears and I turned to glare at him, I nodded none the less and he turned to the front as the bell rang to show class was starting.

The rest of the day went by and I was not paying attention to it, once the school day ended I shoved all my stuff in my locker and headed out of the school, I unlocked my bike from its home and started off for home. I wasn't so luck as to make it far.

"Naruto." A voice called, one I hated more than anything. Sasuke's voice. Ugggghhhh.

"What!" I yelled over to him.

"Stay away from Gaara." The boy growled walking closer to me. "He's way to good for the likes of you."

"Stay out of it." I replied continuing on my way, until I was knocked off my bike and ended up scraping my palms and knees. I hissed in pain and shot up. The bastard. I charged, but something stopped me, manly the green eyed demon that blocked my way to Sasuke. He was saying something. Did he really just tell Sasuke to back off? I blinked then huffed when he turned to me. "I can handle him on my own."

Gaara seemed to not hear me or ignored me, he took my hands and looked them over before speaking once more. "Want a ride home?" Gaara was the only one in school who actually owned his own motorcycle. I dreamed of riding on it, so I almost jumped for joy. My face lit up into a smile as I nodded.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed and told him to wait while I put my bike back up, it slipped my mind that I might need the bike to get back to school tomorrow. I didn't care though, I'd walk or something.

Gaara was still waiting for me when I returned, he gave me a glance over then handed me his helmet. I gave him a look. "Do you have one?" He shook his head no and I tried to give it back, but he refused and I sighed before putting it on. He got on and I got behind him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I didn't, until he told me to.

"Hold on." He commanded as he started the baby up and was turning around... then speeding at 2 times the speed limit down the road and I was holding on, I was holding on so tight my nails dug through his shirt and left marks on his skin. He passed cars, truck, semi's even without slowing down and cut in between traffic running not one, not two but three red lights. I had my eyes closed after the last one he ran, we were almost smashed into by a car.

When he stopped I was in awe that I was alive, and in front of my house. I blinked and didn't even notice I was still digging into his skin. "You can let go." He stated and I did so quickly, getting off the bike and nearly kissing the solid ground. I handed him his helmet and waited for him to go, he didn't instead he got off as well and examined his wounds.

"Sorry." I stammered as I noticed the blood soaking through his shirt. He shrugged and looked at me.

"Can I come in?" He questioned looking at my place. I lived alone in a small house that my only living family owned, he was out of town right now doing research for his next book... In fact he was almost always out of town.

"Uhhh.." I took a deep breath and then spoke once more. "If you answer a few questions for me." He gave my request some thought before he nodded yes and I lead the way to the door opening it and letting him inside before closing the door behind him.

I walked into the living room and took a seat on one of the chairs while he sat on the sofa. "May I smoke?" He questioned noticing the ashtray on the coffee table. I shrugged and he lifted a pack from his pocket and a lighter. I watched as he let the stick hang from his just licked lips and then let the flame engulf the end of it, breathing in and a moment later exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"So, why'd you ask me?" I asked him as I watched his cloud of smoke.

"Why not." He countered and I growled annoyed.

"Thats not an answer, its a question." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why wont you say yes?" He looked at me and I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Because." I replied and his forehead wrinkled as he glared at me. Hahaha. Don't like it very well do you.

"You live here alone." It was a statement not a question. "Show me around." He stood and I blinked, why? Why did he need to see the rest of my house? I stood and showed him the kitchen the bathroom and the pretty much spare bedroom. He stopped in front of my door, the only room I refused to show him. The jack ass just barges in like its his room!

He sits down on my bed with the ashtray in hand and looks around the place. My room. My room, Gaara is in my room. On my bed. If I wasn't so pissed I'd be having a nose bleed right now and cuming my pants.

"Why won't you say yes?" He blinks at me.

"Yes." The words flew from my mouth before I could stop them.

"Good." He stood and walked past me stopping at the living room to put the ashtray down and then spoke to my still shocked self. "I'll pick you up for school in the morning." With that he left me alone in my house, thinking What had I just done... And that maybe I should go lay down in bed in case it was still warm from him sitting there.

A/N: Maybe I'm getting myself into trouble with three stories going on now. I guess we will find out soon enough. All three are different, so I shouldn't have much trouble keeping them straight in my head. This one is gonna have some humor in it. I mean Gaara dancing. XD. I hope his character was still ok. I never read any stories where he asks Naruto out... Maybe there is a reason for that. Review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Dance**

Chapter 2: Bastard

I awoke to the sound of rain hitting my window, after looking to the side I noticed it was almost five am. Sighing I stood and stretched yawning rather loud before grabbing my school clothes and heading to the bathroom to get a shower. My stomach was all messed up. Was he really going to come pick me up? And would he be on the motorcycle again... I think I'd die of a heart attack if he droved the thing in the rain like he did yesterday... Wow, was it only yesterday? How come it seemed like weeks ago that he had walked into my home and sat on my bed like it was nothing?

As I stepped into the stream of hot water I ignored my butterflies and the thought of Gaara sitting on my bed – only in my head he wasn't so much sitting as laying nude like a center fold model. Maybe I should have taken a cold shower instead of the hot one. I washed and then stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist and using a smaller one to dry my hair before blow drying it and then dressing. My favorite color is orange. I always have something orange on. Today I had settled for a pair of black jeans that fell almost halfway past my knees and an orange shirt with black writing across the front that read 'I'm a Ninja' I had it made on line.

Nearly a hour and a half till school, so I turned on the TV and ate some ramen. Who cares if it was early ramen is good any time and any place. Once I had cleaned up my mess I sat on the sofa. I jumped as the doorbell rang, once I had opened the door I was pushed aside as the redhead walked in. "Hey." I growled and watched as he took a seat lighting a cig and looking at the TV.

"Transformers?" He questioned and I blushed.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled turning the TV off and standing in front of it with my arms crossed.

"To take you to school." He replied in his monotoned voice. I checked the clock.

"Your way early." I rolled my eyes as he continued to stare at me. Then I took a seat away from him. Even if we were going to the dance, because he tricked me!, I didn't have to like the guy and let him know it, you know.

A few minutes of silence settled between us, I'm not one for silence. "So why are you here so early?"

He didn't answer as he crushed the rest of the white papered stick into the glass of the ashtray and sat it back down on the table. I glared at him once more annoyed by the lack of answers. "Get out." I huffed. "I told you you could come in if you answered my questions and so far you haven't answered one."

"That was yesterday." He replied dryly and I blinked.

"What'ya mean?" I asked leaning forward.

"Yesterday you said I could come inside if I answered your questions. Today, I didn't ask to come inside, I just walked in."

My mouth fell open. The bastard. He was right though, I never said every time he came into my home he had to answer questions. I rubbed my eyes and let out a breath. This was madness. "Well, if your gonna come in you have to at least talk." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

He thought this over a moment then leaned back on the sofa and looked me over from head to toe, I blushed deeply under his stare. "Maybe I don't want to talk." He replied and looked me in the eyes.

What did he want to do then? Because I had a few ideas running through my mind. The thoughts made me blush even more as if I could get any redder. I stuttered out a lame reply. "Well.. Maybe I do."

"Then talk." He stated as he watched me. I lost any words that were formed in my mind as I actually looked him over. His pants were black and hanging from his hips, the top of his blood red boxers showing as his shirt raised slightly, he wore a fish net shirt under his black T with a picture of one of those rock bands on it, his green eyes shadowed with black eyeliner and his red hair sweeping across his brow less forehead, I was almost drooling over the sight and stuttered despite myself as I asked the lamest question ever.

"Want, um, something to drink?" I watched the floor and got no reply. Then after a few moments he spoke, with out me starting the conversation.

"Why don't we skip school today?"He tilted his head at me and I blinked. I of course had skipped school before, but never with someone else.

"What would we do?" I shrugged as if school were the only thing to do during the day, ones with rain all the more.

"This." He replied looking around the room.

"Sit in my living room in silence?" I laughed and then blushed like a tomato at his reply.

"Or in your room." His lips ,I could almost swear, curved up as I jumped up and stuttered. "Either way." He added as he took out his pack and took another to his lips. I swear, he kills me with how he gently runs his tongue over his pale un-chapped lips before kissing the end of the cancer causing stick.

I sat back down and bit my lip. I hadn't skipped a day of school in over a month so no one would say much to me if I missed today. The only question I could come up with was why. "Why? Why do you want to hang out with me and why do you want me to so to the dance with you. Why?"

He was silent then he spoke, I listened and watched him as he watched me. "I live alone too." It was a simple fact I did not know about Gaara. He had money this I knew seeing as how he had his bike and a car along with the fact he always had cash on him.

I gave a nod to show I was still listening, but he did not continue. I sighed. "And thats why? Because you live alone too?"

He nodded. Ok, I'm not too bright but I take this comment, and what I know about Gaara to mean he thinks we have more in common. "So, you think we have more in common?" I asked tilting my head to give him a questionable look. He nodded yes once then was back to sitting still. I rubbed the back of my head and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't be stupid. "And what, you want to find out?"

He nodded once more after a second of thought.

"Is someone putting you up to this?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

He shook his head no.

"So, you want to get to know me better, you don't want to talk, you want me to feel free to talk and you think we have more in common then each living alone?"

He thought this statement over for a longer period of time then gave another nod yes.

Well, spank my ass and call me Charlie. He was so confusing. "What if... What if I want to know more about you too. Not saying I do, but what if." I tried to cover smoothly but knew I had gave myself away.

"What do you want to know?" He asked as he let a smirk crawl onto his face.

"Uh, I don't know." I blushed and stood. I was getting a headache. I walked down the hall and to the bathroom, taking a bottle from the cabinet and swallowing a few aspirin with no help from water. I headed back to the living room when I noticed my bedroom door was open and I hadn't left it that way.

I stuck my head inside and had to return to the bathroom to shove toilet paper up my nose, shaking from the blood loss I returned to my room where Gaara was stretched across my bed looking through one of my school notebooks. "Hey -" I started to yell but was cut off.

"This is all wrong." Gaara stated and stretched to reach for a pencil on my nightstand. Giving me a nice view of a very flat and toned white stomach. He began correcting my work as I gawked openly at him, how much blood could one person lose in a matter of minutes? Would I die? Slowly I walked over to the bed and watched as he worked on my math homework like it was nothing. Algebra isn't my best subject, and how could he figure out the answer without the help of a calculator? I sat beside him and began asking the last question, he seemed to ignore me so I started talking about the teacher and how she hates me, she never gives me above a C, and she gave this whole speech about how if we tried are best to get it right then she'd cut us a break... Yeah right.

Gaara seemed to listen, looking at me now and then when he found something I had said to catch his attention, though he didn't speak and he didn't tell me to shut up. Which was strange. No one usually talked to me, or let me talk this much at them.

I had been silent a moment when he turned to look at me, staring up into my blue eyes with his sea green eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I held the rest in. "Done." He stated and closed the notebook, laying it on the table and then kneeling on my bed, which made him closer to me then he was before. Since I weighed more then him the bed sunk towards me and he was raised slightly higher than me. His face was a foot away from mine and the desire I had to kiss him was making me blush. I tried to say something smart but all I could get to come out was "OK." He leaned closer to me, his lips inches from my own, I bailed, turning my head quickly away and he ended up laying a soft kiss on my ear. When I turned back around as he moved on my bed I noticed he didn't seem fazed by this at all, he just laid down taking one of my pillows – Acting like I was the guest in his home, ha. I noticed as his feet rested against my back that he had removed his sandals. I watched him breath, his chest rising softly. He looked at peace with his eyes closed and breathing so easy, I yawned and he opened an eye. He moved over to the other edge of the bed – Taking my pillow with him! Bastard. I laid down facing away from him and left my eyes open. The sound of his even breath soon made me fall asleep.

A/N: WOW, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their list of faves, alerts and C2's!!

Reviews for Chapter 1:

DMHPluv – Thanks a bunch. I thought it'd kind of slow things down as I tend to like to get to the good stuff quick. Lol. Glad you enjoyed it. I realize I had Gaara giving Naruto times to tell him then rushing him for an answer before the given time. I guess Gaara was acting on my behavt. Thanks again.

CUTIEPIE-Emo HIME – gaara is soooo a sex god. Lol. I'd do him any time. I catch my self drooling over him all the time when I'm reading or watching Naruto. I love him, he's so sexy and dark. Lol. Not broody though, in my opinion, he's more child like... Curios. Thanks for the review!!

She Rocks – Thanks. This is my first story where I use First person. I kind of don't like it, but I'm trying to challenge myself, so let me know if its messed up. I'm glad you find it witty, as I'm not a witty person, just a smart ass. Thanks again.

BonnieNuit – Thanks, I'm trying to put a spin on things, I hope it continues to be different from the other fics. Though my planed ending for this fic I haven't seen done before. Thanks again for the review.

Thank you to everyone who added me on their faves:

Cutiepie- Emo HIMe

She Rocks

Thanks to everyone who has me on their alert list:

Sammyxr

bluestarmuse

Spirit of Pez

BonnieNuit

Ancephalus Maelstorm

Thanks once more everyone!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 3: Stay the Hell Awake**

I awoke to the boy beside me throwing an arm around me, I tensed and tilted my head to look over at him, he seemed to be sleeping pretty intensely. His face looked a little worried and his eye twitched. I watched him letting the arm hang over me, telling myself I was to consirned with seeing if he was faking it to care but knowing I liked his arm around me. He made a soft noise like a groan and I blinked. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't so bad. I took this as the moment I would try a little harder to me 'nice' to the boy and maybe just maybe trust him a tad, a tiny little tad more. Could he really like me, just for me? Maybe he wasn't playing a game.

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked as I stared at him. He slowly removed his arm and then sat up, looked at the clock and stood. I watched him leave the room and turn down the hall towards the bathroom, I looked at the clock myself and was relieved it only read 10:00 AM. I could still spend some time with the older boy. I stretched and yawned then stood and walked to the window. The rain had stopped and the sun was out shining.

I took a seat on the bed and waited, and waited, and waited some more. What the hell?! Did the boy fall in? I stood and walked towards the bathroom, noticing the door was wide open. Had he left? I turned and was going to walk down the hall when his voice reached me.

"In here." He called, he was in the kitchen. I blinked and walked in. Gaara was looking through my fridge and then the cabinets. "Do you eat nothing but ramen?" He questioned as he picked up a chicken flavored pack and then replaced it.

"Its my fave." I blushed as he turned to look at me, and the cheapest. My uncle did send me money... Sometimes he just forgot how long it had been since he did. Gaara turned and gave me a blank look. I stared back.

"Come on then." He sighed and walked for the door putting his shoes on then turning to wait for me.

"Where we going?" I asked as I followed slipping on my own shoes and closing the door behind me locking it.

"The store." He stated and opened the door to his car for me, I blushed getting in the car and buckling my seat belt, if he drove this like the bike I was better off safe then dead. He started the car and we were off to the local market. He drove semi safe seeing the look on my face when we almost hit a few people that were crossing the street. I talked and he listened. I talked about the weather, about how he should drive safe, the fact that I didn't need anything to eat but ramen and to that he gave me a look that clearly said he disagreed. So I started on him.

"Maybe you should eat some more ramen, your so skinny. I bet it'd make you gain some weight." I looked at him in time to see him shrug then looked out the window. We were parking and soon I got out closing the door hard behind me, I could see his look of annoyance and laughed out loud at him.

We walked around looking through vegetables and fruit first. Gaara picked up some peppers and onions along with some peaches and strawberries. Then we walked up and down aisles as he picked out noodles, caned pineapples and chicken breast. He garbed a can of sweet and sour sauce and a bottle of wine. I blinked, he wasn't old enough to buy that was he? When we checked out he flashed the man his I.D. And I blushed. Gaara was that much older than me?

He seemed to read my mind as he smirked and once outside the place he spoke. "It's fake, Kankuro made it for me."

"Who's that?" I asked as we got in the car, he opened the door for me once more. The name seemed vaguely familiar. Kankuro...

"My older brother." Gaara replied and we were on the road again.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Is he your only sibling?" I blinked, if he had siblings then why did he live alone?

"No, Temari is my sister. She's the oldest." He added then remained quiet.

"Why do you live alone than?" I asked after a moment. When I got no reply I asked another question. "Do they live far away or something?"

"No." He replied. "They live a mile or so away. With our father."

"So why don't you live with them?" I tried a second time.

"They don't want me." He shrugged and I blinked, I opened my mouth and had shoved my foot in.

"Sorry..." I muttered weakly.

"Why should you be sorry?" He stared at me, all I wanted to do was tell him to watch the road, but he seemed to be looking for something from me.

"I just... Didn't mean to bring up such a subject." I stuttered and looked at my hands.

"You did, other wise you wouldn't have asked twice." He looked back at the road. The jerk. The rest of the ride was pretty silent.

Gaara made us lunch as I watched him from the stool at the table. It took him longer to cut the fruit and peppers along with the onions then it did to cook it all together while the noodles boiled. The smell made my mouth water and when it was done I had drool running out of my mouth just from looking at it. "This looks great!" I yelled digging in and getting sauce on my face. Gaara ate as well, taking his time while I wolfed mine down. It was so good. Who knew Gaara was such a great chief?

His cell phone rang and he looked at it annoyed. I waited for him to answer it but instead he turned it completely off and continued to eat. Once we were done eating he placed the left overs in the fridge and I started on the dishes. He watched as I cleaned them in the sink.

"Do you have siblings?" He questioned watching me.

"No." I replied turning to watch him. "I don't have any family really. My uncle is all I have ans he's always away. I use to get really lonely, but then I started thinking... It's such a waste of time to be lonely. To think about all you don't have and wish you had more. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes." He replied coming towards me, I yelped as he wrapped his arms around me in something like a hug. He backed off when I did not return the gesture, I was in to much shock to do anything. Well, except blush – duh.

I gave a smile, as best I could, and sighed. "Now what? We took a nap and ate, whats left?" I questioned. He gave me a look and shrugged. I had no idea what we could do, I know I didn't want him to go so soon. So I thought really hard a minute. "We could play on my Xbox360." I suggested and gave him a glance.

"Ok." He stated following me into my room once more. We spent a few hours taking turns playing Guitar Hero 3 and I was surprised to find he kicked my ass at the game... I never pictured him as the gaming type. Once both of us had lost the use of our hands for awhile we laid back down on the bed.

I had came to an conclusion.

I liked Gaara.

Sure he was silent and sometimes rude, but he was honest and was seeming to try and get to know me. Plus we did have a few thing in common, on both levels of deep and seemingly meaningless. I turned to look at him and blushed. I had a question.

"Gaara?" I asked in a shy voice. He turned at this to give me his full attention.

"So are we like... dating?" The word dating was awkward to me. I had never dated anyone – male or female.

"If you say yes." He replied and I blushed more so.

"What about you, what do you say?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Yes." He blinked looking at me funny.

"Then, I say yes too." I looked away and felt the bed move as he did, he warped his arm around my waist and I turned to see his eyes closed. "Do you always sleep so much?"

"No. I never sleep. You make me feel... Safe." He opened his eyes.

I blinked. "So you can sleep because you feel safe around me?" I got a nod as a reply. "So you can't sleep when you don't feel safe?' He nodded yes once more. I could live with that. I like to sleep too. We closed our eyes and drifted off once more.

The next time I woke up Gaara was curled up around he, his head on my chest and I tried not to move so he wouldn't have to wake up. I got the feeling he needed this, he needed to feel safe with me, I agreed with the part of me that had sensed Gaara wasn't just going to play a joke on me. We had a connection that I had felt before he had felt it. He just choice to act on it when he felt it. My fingers twitched to run through his red locks, but I stopped them and closed my eyes once more. It was raining again, heavy this time the sound of thunder was followed by the bright light. I wasn't sleepy at all now, and wondered how I would fall asleep tonight. Wait. Since I didn't go to school I had no bike to get to school tomorrow. Shit. All well, I just hope it isn't raining tomorrow.

Gaara awoke about half an hour after me, moving off me once he noticed he was laying on top of me. I smiled and he stretched, showing off his stomach and abs along with his hips. I watched the skin show and then blushed as I had been caught. Nothing Gaara had done really made me think he thought of me in a sexual way. Sure he had tried to kiss me, but when he had just got my ear it didn't faze him at all. The hug was nothing really, it was as if he wanted to comfort me and wasn't sure how... but he needed to be comforted too. No one can help how they sleep so it didn't bother me when he laid on top of me with his hands near my waist. My point was that I felt kind of guilty about feeling this way towards him. He trusted me and I felt I was breaking that trust by the images in my head. Though in my defense, who trust someone they really just started to get to know?

Damn it.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I know they slept a lot in this chapter but I really like the cute little Gaara curled up on Naruto. It makes me feel... warm and fuzzy all over.

Reviews:

Sammyxr – Yes master... Thanks for the review. Gaara talked more in this one! Hope you enjoyed.

PyroD – I love them too! I should be introducing more characters in to this fic real soon. Maybe chapter 5.

BonnieNuit – lol. Yep they do a lot of sleeping together. Hope you enjoyed. I'll give you a hint, Gaara's POV is coming up soon. I'm kind of scared to write it though... Thanks fot the review.

---NOTE: I may or may not be getting kicked off for a first warning in the next few days, lol, I went way over the M rating in one of my fics... I didn't really notice till a reviewer pointed out it was a MEGA M, so I'm gonna try and tone that down... a lot. So if you don't get an update for three days I'm really sorry about that. I did warn everyone about the upcoming chapter so I'm hoping that saves my ass. Thanks again!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 4: Wine**

Gaara stood and gave me a look like I should follow, so I did. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed to glasses and the rest of the bottle of wine then headed back the the living room with me right behind him. He poured two glasses and handed me one then lit another cigarate and curled up on one end of the sofa while I sat on the other end. We sat in peace for a long period of time each sipping on the wine and enjoying the peace... I can only take so much quiet when someone is here. "Do you think you can pick me up for school tomorrow?" I asked blushing as he started at me.

"Yes." He stated in a voice that I felt meant I was stupid for asking. This made me think of a few more questions and so I started asking them, hoping he would answer them.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Was the first question I asked, not looking at him as I ran a finger over the rim of my glass. My mind wanted to believe he was sincere with me, but a life time of disappointment is hard to forget in a single day.

"Yes." He gave another look that I noticed from the corner of my eye. "How about a movie?" He added and I looked up at him. That was like a real date, wasn't it. Guys took their girls to the movies and everything, so we were really dating. My lips curled up in a big smile.

"Yeah. Sounds great!" I laughed. I had no idea what was even playing at the movies and didn't care what we watched as long as I was sitting beside him. I broke the silence again.

It was something that was bothering me that I felt the need to get out there. "If... If you don't want to hang around me at school, its ok. I know your friends don't like me, so I wont hold it against you if you don't talk to me." Not that he was really talking to me a lot now, but I did understand the way things were. I know the social standers placed on those who are higher up then me on them. You have to hang out with your own kind or you were doomed to go down on the chain. Well, it worked sometimes in the favor of the lower social status people, but that was when they were not so far behind the other. Gaara was at the top and I was at the bottom here, so that wasn't going to happen.

Gaara eyed me a moment and I blushed under his stare, and it didn't help that we had both started on our second glass of wine. He shifted his self to sit up more and looked at e with those pale green eyes, his head tilted lightly to the side. This was his way of giving a questioning look, I had picked up on that. He was confused I gathered. "Why would I not talk to you at school, Naruto?" My name slipped off his tongue and made me blush all the more, I liked the way it sounded coming from his thin lips.

"Because, your higher up then me." I stated in a slight stutter my blush still present on my face. My social status was only one of my consirns when it came to school. We have a few couples that were dating the same sexes and everyone seemed ok with it, their hadn't been any attacks on them, but, Gaara had his own fan club... Literally, they have shirts that say 'I love Gaara'. No kidding.

"So." He replied and I watched him light another one as he looked at me to explain this topic more.

"I just, don't want you to get left out with your friends over me." I added and looked away, boy it was getting hot in the room... Or was that just me?

"I plan on talking to you, and being around you. Do you not want to be around me?" He asked trying to catch my eyes, I turned sharply when he asked the question.

How could I not want to be around him?

"Of course I want to be around you."

"You don't like my friends, so why should their opinion matter to you?" He asked me another question and I sighed.

"I'm just worried about you." I muttered and he moved closer towards me on the sofa.

"Don't." He said lightly and I blushed at how close he was. I blush a lot, I just noticed it. I must look like a girl always blushing at his slightest movements towards me or his words that send my stomach into butterfly mode.

I changed the subject then. "Do you care if I ask you a few questions?" He shook his head no. "Ok, whats your favorite color?"

"Red." Gaara answered after a moment of thought. "I like the color of blood and passion, of anger and death." Wow, what a freak. I laughed in my head at my own though and continued.

"Favorite movie of all time?" I watched as he looked at me a moment then replied in his monotoned voice.

"I don't know." He bit his lip in thought and I licked my own. I couldn't help staring at his lips and when they moved to speak I jumped slightly. "I like all kinds of movies."

"Oh... How about your favorite food?"

"Ice cream, Mint Chocolate Chip." He added and I gave a smile.

"Mine too. Ice cream wise." I added, anyone who looked in the kitchen knew my FAVORITE food was RAMEN! Though the food Gaara cooked was a close second.

"I knew that." He stated and then asked me a question. "Does it bother you that I'm a guy?"

I blinked and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Your a guy? What?!" I yelled and backed away. He didn't find the humor in this.

"Yes." He replied dryly.

"Well, duhhhh, it doesn't bother me." I rolled my eyes and then blinked. Did it bother him I was a guy? "How about you, does it bother you?"

Gaara blinked and thought a moment before replying. "No, I don't think I'd like being a girl."

I sighed, he was playing back though, I noticed the light smirk on his lips. "About me being one."

"No, I like you the way you are." He added and I blushed, the butterflies in my stomach raising to my throat. I noticed the wine was all gone. Damn, why did the wine have to be all gone? I sat my glass down and he followed after drinking the rest in his glass.

We sat in peace a few more moments and I looked at my watch. It was nearly 10 PM. I had really spent all day with the boy, and this made me happy. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Gaara seemed to want to ask, but didn't. Maybe he already knew the answer. My eyes were slightly hazy and I could feel the wine starting to kick in. I moved, ending up really close to Gaara. Though I still talked. I found myself telling him about when I was a kid I'd love to lay in the grass and watch the clouds, he told me he thought every kid enjoyed this. So I told him I still liked to watch the clouds, sometimes I spied bunny's and dragons in them. He blinked and gave me a weird look.

"I think your buzzed." He stated and I noticed I was laying my head on his shoulder. "Go take a shower." He ordered and I scrunched up my face at him. Who the hell did he think he was, I didn't stink.

"I don't stink." I voiced aloud, a little louder then I had planed.

"It'll sober you up some." He sighed and stood pulling me off the sofa. I protested, was he going to throw me in the shower.

"Are you getting in too?" I blurted out and he looked taken back my the comment, so I laughed. "I haven't taken a shower with anyone since I was... 5." I guessed and he shook his head no at me. He walked me into my room and helped me find my night clothes, then walked me into the bathroom and started the shower for me. I watched as he turned leaving and shutting the door behind him. I wasn't drunk. To prove it for myself I tried to touch my index finger to my nose, but the damn thing keep moving on me. So I sighed and got into the water, it was slightly to cold for my taste so I added more hot and relaxed into the water, it felt good to stand in the warm water, though I did have to hold on to the wall I noticed. I let out a sigh as I turned the water off and stepped out, falling on the tiled floor and cursing loudly.

Gaara's voice reached my ears. "Are you alright Naruto?" He had to be standing outside the door, he seemed to be speaking so close.

"Fine." I blushed, glad he hadn't just walked in... And a bit disappointed at the same time. I slipped on my boxers and a pair of flannel PJ bottoms before tossing the towel over my golden hair and drying it furiously, I walked out to find Gaara on the sofa flicking through the channels on the TV. "Anything on?" I asked, feeling a little less dazed.

"No." He spoke and I looked him over, he didn't seem to be affected with the wine in him, but still the idea of him driving home, with the way he drove with nothing in his system made me worry.

"Uhh, Gaara. Why don't... why don't you just stay here." I blushed as his head turned to stare at me. "You can sleep in my uncles room!" I yelled and held up my hands. "I just don't think you should drive home." I added in a lower tone.

Gaara thought about this a moment. "I'll be fine." He stated and I glared at him.

"Look, I'd feel really bad if something happened to you. Even if you handle yours better then I handle mine." I smiled, and he sighed.

"Alright." He spoke and stood turning the TV off. I watched him walk out the door, confused, he returned with some clothes. "May I wear a pair of bottoms?" He asked and I nodded, going to find him a pair. He headed to the bathroom, to take a shower and I sat on the sofa waiting for him to return. When he emerged from the bathroom he was wearing the PJ bottoms that were a bit to large for him, hanging off his pale hips, neither of us had a shirt on and I blushed at I stared at his chest and abs. Gaara sat beside me, his red hair wet and sticking to his face. I felt my hand more on its own accord and it sweep a few strand of red from his face, I blushed as he blinked at me then returned the favor, I jumped at the pale fingers on my skin. He pulled his hand back slowly and I stood.

"Guess I'm still a little dazed." I laughed rubbing the back of my shoulder. "I think I'll crash, I'll wake you up in the morning for school." I smiled one last time and he gave a nod.

"Good night Naruto." There was my name once more, rolling off his tongue and making my breath catch.

"Good night Gaara." I replied and made sure the door was locked before heading to my room. Soon I heard his foot steps and the door down from mine open as he enters his room for the night. I let out a sigh and tried to get some more sleep.

A/N: So they are just getting to know each other, not much sexual going on. Lol. To bad, I know. Though it's always worth the wait. Next chapter should be posted tonight. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I love you all!!!

Review answers:

BonnieNuit – I think I'm going to have fun with Gaara's POV, though I am a little worried as to how well he stays in character. Thanks for the review, and watch for the next chapter...

Ancephalus Maelstorm – Thanks, I'm trying to keep the flow right on pace. I'm glad you don't think I'll get in trouble, I've been kicked off before so it always worries me, thats why I have an adultfanfic account, but I hate cutting so much out for on here. Thanks again for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 5: Looks**

When I opened my eyes it took me longer then a moment to remember where I was and why I was here. The memories came floating back to me and a smile came to my face. I was at his home, the blond was mer feet away from where I lay, sleeping in his own bed. I was not alone in my apartment, I was no longer alone. My wish to find someone who understood me and could relate to my past was found. All I had to do was not fuck this up and maybe I'd be blessed with having him for the rest of our existence. I tugged the covers off myself and noticed the bottoms I wore had slid down during my sleep, they rested below my hips and my red hair showed brightly against my hips, I moved to fix this issue and then stood up, it was early, soon Naruto, how I loved the way his name slipped off my tongue when spoken and ran through my head when thought, would be getting up in a hour or so. I stretched and then began to undress, only to redress and got to the bathroom, I ran a comb through my hair which was now dry and back to the way it normally stayed, a mess of red locks that fell slightly over my love tattoo. I looked for an extra toothbrush and found a stash of unused ones under the sink, I smiled as I claimed one... This would be mine and the next time I stayed over it would be here waiting for me, and only me. Like Naruto, he was mine and only mine.

Was it wrong of me to think this since we just really met? Did I really care about him so much? Yes, I knew the answer and had known it for a while. But, I believe the real question is does he feel the same for me? I found I could not answer this question just yet. His actions of yesterday seemed to point both ways.

Since it was early I made my way to the kitchen, all that was there to fix was ramen, I hate ramen. I pulled out the left over fruit and looked for anything other then ramen to fix with it, I found a boxes of pancake mix and began to add the amount of water needed before adding some cut up peaches and strawberries to add some sweet to them, as their was no syrup in the house and I didn't want to leave the door unlocked to go get some. I found the plates and forks Naruto had left out to dry last night and laid them on the table, once I had a stack done I heard the alarm in Narutos room go off, he cursed and turned it off.

There was a yelp and then his door slammed shut as he rushed out it. I blinked when he yelled my name.

"In here." I called and watched as the boy entered rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes with his fists. He yawned and looked at the food.

"Wow, thanks!" He yelled and I found it annoying, this early in the morning one did not need to yell out. I watched as he took a seat still shirtless. My eyes focused on his eyes so I did not get tempted to stare at the shirtless boy. He ate between bites talking about this and that. I listened nodding as I found fit. Once done he did the dishes and left to change for school. I sat on his bed waiting for him to return from the bathroom, while looking over his other school work.

Naruto wasn't very good at most subjects. His math was dead wrong but I had fixed that, his science was off and so was his literature, I did notice he got better grades then me in history and gave a small smile at this. History is my favorite subject and I never get below a 95, but it seemed everything he had was at 100, we had the same teacher as well just at different times during the day. Iruka-Sensai was a nice man, a little too nice. The students walked all over him in there but he always graded fair, never holding it against Kiba when he made a huge fuss over something that causes the class to get held up. I believe he is one of my favorite teachers, between him and Kakashi who taught my literature class. It seemed Naruto's literature teacher was not the same though. Kakashi had us read romantic stories that were sometimes a little graphic, Naruto's teacher had him reading the stories we should have been reading.

Naruto turned that lovely shade of red when he walked in and saw me reading over his work. "Do you have to do that!?" He questioned me snatching the book away. I was merely trying to help the boy but did not say this, instead I just gave him a look. We really should have been going to school now. As much as I wanted to ask if he'd skip again I knew we both had a test in Spanish class and I had two more through out the day. Plus it seemed he needed to go to class to learn a few more things anyways. He was talking, about the math work I did yesterday, wondering what his teacher would say.

"She knows I don't have any friends so I doubt she'll think I had someone do it for me... Maybe I'll tell her I got a tutor?"

This caught my ear. If he wanted help that would give me more reason to spend time with him. "I could tutor you." I stated and he blinked, turning the shade I so love once more.

"But, I mean... No. I couldn't waste your time like that." Naruto shook his head at me and I found myself smirking, though I quickly forced the small gesture away.

"I don't mind." I replied standing up. "Lets go." I added and he stopped trying to say no to me as he gathered his things and stepped into his shoes following me out the door and to the car. I opened his door shutting it once he was inside and then got in myself, starting the car and heading off towards school. Naruto is not a fan of my driving it seems as he has his hands over his eyes and is wincing when ever he peaks through his fingers. Once I park he hops out, never giving me the chance to open the door for him, and slams the door shut. I believe he does this to get a reaction out of me. I sighed lightly and walk with him towards the school. Class would be starting in ten minutes so we didn't get to stay by each others sides for long. I walked him to his locker and he blushed as people stared and talked about us.

I don't care what anyone says, less they say or do something to Naruto they can whisper all they like and send us looks too. Kami help anyone, I do mean that as anyone, who hurt Naruto because of me. I may be quiet but I'm feared for a reason. I say what I mean and if you don't believe me you can ask the many I have sent to the hospital during our fights, I believe this is the reason I have so many 'friends' they see me as protection. Who would mess with Gaara's 'friends'?

"I'll see you at lunch." I whispered and he blushed as a few girls give him looks of hate, then we were parting ways. My actions though brief as they were did not go unnoticed by my friends. I share the same homeroom as Sasuke and Sakura, both began to question me as I sat down.

"I called you three times yesterday." Sasuke started, giving me a worried look. "Why didn't you answer? Where you with, _him_?" That upset me lightly I turned to look at him, staring blankly at him before Sakura took over the questioning.

"Gaara, we just don't want to hear a bunch of rumors about you and that boy. He's not good for you. You two aren't the same type of people. He's bad for your rep." She smiled lightly at me like she had just shown he the mistake I had made and now that it was out it would soon be fixed. I didn't even bother to reply as I looked to the front of the room. I had known this was coming, as did Naruto, though I was a bit taken back that he had even suggested I might not pay attention to him when at school. These, creatures that posed as my friends had no real connection to me in the slightest, he on the other hand... I just know he knew what I was going through. We had a connection and I wasn't going to let these animals try and tear that apart. I need no one, I never have needed anyone... Now it seemed I might need someone, a blond boy who was shunned by his peers and just as lonely as I was... Other then him though I needed no one.

The classes seemed to drag by, my 'friends' continued to bring the subject of Naruto up. The only ones who seemed unaffected by my choice in the boy was Shikamaru, who said nothing on the matter of Naruto and myself and Neji – though Neji was not really my friend. We didn't get along that well as we both were quiet. Some think this helps people to get along but if neither talk to each other then nothing gets said.

One reason I like Naruto is he is always speaking, he doesn't care what he says or if it makes sense so long as his mouth is moving and someone is around to listen. I don't mind listening to the boy, in fact I like to hear him speak. He is very relaxing to me. Sometimes he says stupid stuff and sometimes he says stuff that has hidden meanings. Last night when he told me he liked to watch the clouds I noticed he did not say he watched them with friends, he did not say they would point out animal shaped clouds, he had only said he would. It made me wonder how much time he would spend looking up at the sky by himself. I'd guess as much as I was locked away shunned by the family. Both equaled a lot of time alone. Lunch was coming up next period. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing the blond once more. My work was done as was Shikamaru's, he looked at me with that lazy expression.

"So, you going to hang out with us at lunch?" He asked, he knew the answer already, I could tell because the Nara never really asked questions. He was to smart to not know the answer to them. I gave him a look. Not him too. He waved a hand at me. "Do what you want to do. I just thought I'd help you out. Sasuke and Sakura are going to want to know where you are is all. It's troublesome to hear those two, so if your not gong to be there can I go with you?"

I blinked and looked at the boy tilting my head to the side. He let out a side. "Naruto's a pretty cool guy. We have history together."Shikamaru explained. "Besides, he doesn't have many friends now does he?"

I took this to mean the boy was offering to play nice and give Naruto a shoot. I thought it over and then nodded lightly. I wasn't sure how Naruto would act with a third person, but Shikamaru said they had History together and as long as it wasn't Sasuke I was slightly sure Naruto wouldn't care... He was after all a people person.

A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. I have my doubts about being in Gaara's POV. Though this didn't come out half as bad as I thought it would!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I added chapter 4 and then saw I had more reviews for chapter three, so I want to answer those first then get on with the ones I have for chapter 4.

Reviews:

Chapter 3:

Sammyxr – I think I might be ok. They haven't said anything so far, so cross your fingers!! Thanks for the review!!!

Ieatchicken – Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest of my chapters!

She Rocks – Thanks a bunch! I want those cookies!!

Chapter 4:

Ieactchicken - :Wipes away drool: Thanks for the review!

Fanofninjawarrior – Thanks for the review! I love Ninja Warrior myself! Awesome show!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 6: Text**

Shikamaru and I waited for the blond boy at his locker, having gotten out of class early once the teacher was handed our work. Shikamaru leaned lazily on the set of lockers and I stood with my arms crossed, my eyes fixed down the hall way I knew he'd be coming down any moment now. When blond spikes meet my eyes I relaxed some and he gave a smile seeing me.

"Hey!" He smiled then looked over at Nara. "Oh, hey... Shikamaru." He looked between us.

"Shikamaru wished to have lunch with us." I explained and Naruto nodded.

"Whats up?" My lazy friend questioned Naruto and I inwardly smiled. Maybe I did have a true friend in this school. One who wished to see me 'happy'. Or maybe it was because Shikamaru had a huge crush on my sister, one that she returned secretly.

We walked down the hall to the lunch room, after all three of us had our pick of what to eat we left going outside to sit under the shade trees and eat in peace. Shikamaru laid down once he was done eating and watched the clouds. Maybe the boy was lonely as well. I didn't ask as I tried to follow what Naruto was saying about a new game for the Xbox360, one I caught that was called Devil May Cry 4.

I liked eating with the blond, even though we were getting unwanted attention from may people. It didn't bother me they could look all they wanted to, but Naruto seemed to fluster when he noticed or when someone walked by saying something to him. All in all it was going pretty well.

That is until my 'friends' decided they needed to find me. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Shino all walked over circling our small group. I looked up towards Sasuke who had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring back down, but not at me he glared at Naruto.

"Why are you around Gaara?" Sasuke spit at the blond by my side, Naruto was red from anger. I knew it was anger and mot embarrassment since his eyes were hard and rimmed with red, unlike the clear blues that would soften and look away when he blushed.

"Feh. What's it to you Sasuke?" Naruto asked folding is arms over his chest.

"Gaara's my friend, he doesn't need you to ruin his rep." Sasuke growled and Naruto was on his feet the two were in each others faces. Honestly I'm not for sure who threw the first punch, but I do know I was the one to throw the last. Sasuke looked up at me from the ground shocked and Naruto fought to get out of my arms as I had him warped to my chest to keep him from attacking the boy.

I looked around the group who had all backed off once I stood. Their eyes either refused to meet mine or were looking at Sasuke in shock. My voice is not pretty, I do not use it much so it grows horse and I don't like to speak loudly so its always just above a whisper or in a close to normal tone. Today though, I decided I'd make sure I was heard. "No o one touches Naruto." I glared at Sasuke before around the crowd. "You who claim to be my friends, if you were my friends you'd except this and wish me the best of luck. So far the only one who seems to have been my friend this whole time is Shikamaru." I believe that may have been the most I have spoken to half the people standing around. A few looked down in shame while others glared at Naruto.

Shikamaru stood, I watched as his eyes lazily landed on each face before he spoke. "How troublesome. This is what happens when one decides to think for himself in our group?" He looked straight at Neji who I noticed had been the only one seeming to not want to be there. "Don't look for me to be around." He added walking off, he turned to speak to Naruto. "I'll see you in History."

I watched Shikamaru walk off, and wasn't surprised to see Neji follow the boy. Some of the others left as well, Sakura and Sasuke remained glaring at me and my Naruto. Naruto had calmed down and I slowly let him out of my grasp, though I wanted nothing more then to hold him. I turned him to face me and checked his face for the damage Sasuke had inflicted upon him. He had a large red mark on his left check that would soon bruise and his lip was busted, blood flowing from it.

I was glad I had the chance to punch Sasuke, his nose was bleeding and bruised. Sakura and Sasuke remained there as I gathered Naruto and mine's stuff dumping the trays and walking him to his locker once more.

Naruto looked at me fully his eyes thankful but hurt as well. "You shouldn't have done that. I can handle myself. You'll lose your friends." He added looking down.

"If they were my friends then they would want the best for me." I spoke and took a risk I had not been wanting to take, but the urge to do so was to great when he looked so defenseless. My lips gently pressed to his own, my tongue flickered across his and then I moved back so I could wipe the blood off his chin with it.

"Gaara." He looked up at me. "Thats so gross." He added before I felt his lips press against mine only harder then I had kissed him. It seemed he didn't mind a little pain. I returned the kiss and then broke apart as the bell rang, we walked towards the class and entered sitting side by side. The test was easy, but I noticed the boy beside me chewing on his pencil the whole time and answering the questions with a wince. It seemed he could use a tutor in a lot of subjects. I turned my paper in and sat down to watch Naruto, he glanced over at me and rolled his eyes, though I'm not sure why. It hit me he had the same look on his face when I was going over all his work. So he didn't want me to see all of his mistakes? Or was it something else?

My mind went back to our kisses in the hall. Had I done that when first asking Naruto out would he have said yes quicker? Then again, I had enjoyed myself yesterday at his home, and that might have changed if he had said yes off the bat... Plus I felt I had more respect for him having not said yes so soon, when he did say yes it had sent butterflies to my stomach. Once more I glanced at him, he had better hurry the class would be ending in 20 minutes and he wasn't half way down the page yet.

Maybe Naruto wasn't as bright as myself, but at least he wasn't fake like those who made fun of him. The rest of the class I simply thought over the days event and wondered if it had solved anything. I guessed it wouldn't and most the time I am right about these things.

My cell phone vibrated and I pulled it out, keeping it hid from the teacher. I looked and the screen and after a few buttons I was reading a text message from Temari:

**Going to ur place 6. C ya.**

I didn't bother texting her back. It wouldn't do any good to tell her I had plans, I'd just have to ask Naruto if he wanted to come over to my place for dinner instead. We could rent a movie and watch it in my room. The phone vibrated again and this time I sighed as I read the message.

**Maybe you can ask Shikamaru 2 come?**

After what the boy had done today at lunch I didn't mind asking him over to my place, I guessed she would be keeping him busy enough while I entertained Naruto. I wondered if Kankuro would be there, if so he'd be left out. Not that I care if he feels left out, I just don't want him bothering me. Kankuro is bi-sexual, Temari is straight though she likes to have threesomes with bi boys, and myself have never really thought about what I am. I've never dated anyone nor have I had sex willingly with any gender. I was attracted to Naruto, though I did not see us having sex anytime soon. Maybe its because of my past that sex does not appeal to me, though I know it would be better then those time...

The class bell rang waking me from my thoughts and Naruto was looking consirned for me. I looked at him and stood. "I'll walk you to class." Naruto spoke, a light grin on his face. I was going to protest but was cut off. "I'm not going to just let you treat me like a girl. We both get to play that part." He added, then blushed at his double meaning I gave a nod and let him walk me to class. He was talking about the test we just took and how he knew he got a few right but had to guess on the rest.

Once we were at my class room he gave a wave and left to go to his. I had wanted to feel his lips against my own once more. Instead I walked into the room and took my seat next to Kiba. The boy glanced at me then spoke. "Gaara, I don't really care what you do." He stated and gave me a grin. "If you want to be with him then whatever, just be careful. Sasuke and Sakura are plotting, so maybe you might need help watching out for the boy?" He had looked away from me at this point. "I mean if you still want to be friends with us, a few of us think we'd rather not hang out with Sasuke... You know what I mean? What if he doesn't like something we do... So what do you say?" Kiba glanced at me and I blinked at him.

I spoke lightly. "Who is we?" He blinked then smirked.

"Neji, Shikamaru of course and myself." He twisted a pen between his fingers. The three who had never really fit in to Sasukes plans. The ones who hung together when Sasuke and Sakura decided they didn't fit in with the plans for the day or the weekend. I gave a nod to this.

"Do you want to come over tonight at 6?" I asked and watched his face go to surprise, it was odd for me to be social and I never invited anyone to my home. Sasuke had gotten to come over once and that was it. "Kankuro will be there as with Temari and Shikamaru." I had yet to invite Shikamaru but knew at the name I said he'd be there.

A/N: This chapter doesn't flow as well as others, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed it. There's about to be a party at Gaara's! Maybe a lime coming up, not between our main couple though! Sorry!

Reviews:

Ieatchicken – Shikamaru is so great! I love him. I love him with Neji and with Temari. **Sigh** So whats a girl to do? Love triangle!! Hope you enjoy.

Sammyxr – I know, I try to update quick so I don't lose train of thought, it's working so far! Plus I'm not writing this on paper so I have better luck at getting it posted. I hate to type and I hate it more to read off a sheet of paper and type. Lol. Hope you enjoyed.

UNRELATED QUESTION: I'm thinking of trying my luck at a yuri. As I think Ino and Sakura are a cute couple. Anyone think it's a good idea? Consider I have never wrote or read a yuri please.Have nothing against them just to busy drooling over Gaara


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 7: Poisoned**

Though the day can not pass slower or faster then any other day, for every day is made up of 24 hours each hour 60 minutes and each minute 60 seconds, the rest of the classes seemed to fly by for me at least. Maybe it was because soon I'd get to see the loud mouth blond who haunted my vision even when he wasn't around, or it could have been the fact that I would be taking said blond to my home later tonight, either way before long – so it seemed, I was waiting by his locker for him. I had gotten the chance to ask Shikamaru to come over and he had agreed getting directions to my place and claiming he would be a few minutes late. I'm not a party person, so the fact that I was looking forward to the gathering at my home. It worked out all around, Temari would ask a lot of annoying questions about Naruto and myself, then when Shikamaru arrived she'd get to annoy someone else. Kiba and Kankuro could watch TV or play video games while Naruto and myself watched a movie in my room. It seemed like a pretty good plan to me. Naruto soon arrived and greeted me warmly, so much so in fact that I actually smiled at the boy.

"So are we still going to the movies?" Naruto asked me as we walked out of the school together. I had thought he'd wait before asking but it seemed he was excited about our date.

"Actually, I had to change our plans." I watched his eyes narrow. "My sister is going to be at my house at 6. So I thought we'd rent a movie and watch it there." I watched his expression change from disappointment to happiness.

"Alright, that works too." He said and I watched him left his arms over his head in a stretch. "You gonna pick me up or what?" He asked me as I watched him get his bike. Like I'd really let him ride the mile to his house, the boy has a few things to learn.

"I'll take you home so you can put up your bike then we can go over to my house." I stated, taking the bike and lifting in onto my shoulder. The boy protested this action, and I ignored him though noticed the blush on his face, it was... Cute. Once the bike was in the trunk of my car and Naruto was seated in the front I got in. It seemed he had a lot to say about me giving him a ride all the time, to which I ignored him. Once at his home he took the bike inside leaving it in the hall by his bedroom and then told me to stay in the living room while he changed.

Do I seem the peeping tom type I wondered as I sat smoking on his sofa. Though I'd admit to anyone it was well worth the wait. Naruto does look good it orange, his blond hair seems to brighten and his blue eyes stand out more against his tanned skin. Naruto wore a pair of orange Gothic style pants with red chains, the chains pulled the pants down and they rested on his hips, the black shirt he wore was tight and seemed to end just above the pants waist, giving off a hint of smooth, tan skin. I knew I was staring at the blond, and he was blushing deeply.

"What? Should I change?" He asked me stuttering as he pulled the shirt down some, I guess he noticed that I had been looking at that area.

"You look fine." I stated and stood. Actually he looked better then fine and I was glad Kankuro would have Kiba there otherwise there might be a brotherly fight over the sexy boy. We still had a hour to pass till we had to be at my house, though we still had to find a movie. We started for the movie store and looked around for a few before we decided on two movies, one he wanted to see and one I wanted to see.

"I love scary movies, but... I get scared." Naruto laughed as he showed me the movie, I had seen it once and found it not to be scary. He had picked Juno and I had picked Shinobi, I paid for both much to his protest though I had gathered he didn't have much money when I saw all he had to eat was ramen. Before we left the small group of stores we stopped into a clothing store, I needed to get a few things and he wanted to look around never having been in the place. It was a few after five when I had settled on two pairs of black pants and yet another fishnet shirt that had larger gaps in the sleeves then the torso part and was a turtle neck as well, I had never seen one as such before so I had to buy it. Naruto had picked up a pair of pants and tried them on, but said he didn't like the way they looked on him and refused to try them back on for me to see.

Once we pulled up at my building I parked in the garage underneath the building and yet again he got out before I could open the door, I noticed Temari's car had been parked out front of the building and so wasted no time walking towards the elevator. Who knew what Temari was doing to my apartment at the very moment. Naruto seemed quiet on the ride up, he looked around the hall as I lead him to the door that was mine, each of the 27 floors have two apartments, mine was located on the very last floor in apartment 53. The place is about the size of Naruto's place plus half, the place is to big for one person and I don't see why _father_ paid for me such a place, I guess it had to be so it looked like he wanted the best for his son, whatever. Naruto fidgeted at my side and I turned to him, taking his hand. He blinked and blushed at the touch. We entered the place and he gave a whistle. "Nice place! Look at the size of this place. You live here alone? Hell, you could have two roommates and never even know it." He let go of my hand to wonder around the living room I watched him until I heard a curse in the next room, the kitchen. My heart sank. Please god no, don't let Temari be cooking. Temari thinks she can cook, and wonders why everyone is sick once they are done eating – including her. I stepped in to see Kankuro trying to fix the handle he had just taken off a cabinet. He cursed once it wouldn't go back on.

"Kankuro." I stated and he jumped at my voice.

"Holly shit, it just fell off." He tried to explain, I had broken it a few days ago and just left it without the back on it, though I didn't tell him this there really wasn't a point to. "So, uh, you got Temari's message then?" He asked sitting the knob down and folding his arms over his chest moving to try and block the piece of glass that was the knob. I nodded lightly and turned leaving the kitchen, Kankuro followed behind me.

I found Naruto on the patio, he meet me at the doors and smiled to my brother. "Naruto, Kankuro. Kankuro, Naruto." I said and they shook hands. Of course Kankuro had no idea who Naruto was, he seemed to get the picture when I caught him staring at the tan skin of the boys abdomen and growled at him.

"So he's ,uhhh , your 'friend'?" Kankuro asked with a small blush as I stared at him with a cold expression. I noticed Naruto shared the blush and rubbed the back of his head while looking away from me, I hate it when he wont let me see into those glass doors.

"He's my boyfriend." I corrected him and noticed Temari had walked in, in time to hear my words. Good then no need to repeat myself.

"Hi." Temari smiled at Naruto and he returned the smile both of my blonds took each other in. "If only you weren't my brother Gaara." Temari laughed, I caught on and Naruto gave me a confused look. I'd have to remember to explain this to him later. "Is he coming?" Temari asked giving me a hopeful look.

"Yes, as is Kiba." Kankuro looked confused a moment.

"The one who is loud and can't hold his beer?" I nodded and a smile came over Kankuro's face. "Sweet."

Everyone knowing each other I directed my attention to the important thing that needed handled. "Your not to cook." I looked at my sister and she blushed.

"I was just gonna-" I cut her off with a glare. "Ok, Ok." She sighed and gave a nod, I nodded back and took Naruto's hand.

"What.." He questioned blinking as he blushed.

"There is more to the place then the living room and the balcony." I stated showing him down the hall to the guest room and bathroom, then the study and the TV room. He made comments on my decor or there lack of I should have more I agree but I haven't found anything thats caught my eye. I opened my bedroom door and lead him inside. The beauty of his blush will never be lost to me. I closed the door behind us and took a seat on my bed. Naruto walked around touching the desk and the laptop then he too sat beside me and turned his blue eyes to me.

"The room is so empty." He frowned then brightened "Maybe I can help you find a few things for the place." I nodded my head, though wasn't going to remind him he offered.

"What do you think?" I asked as he was quiet. He thought a moment, I guess actually thinking of how to say what he wanted to say.

"Its big, and its lonely. I'd never stay here by myself. Its sad to think you have to be here by yourself all the time." He paused and I blinked, I had been right in thinking he got me. "Who ever let you move in here... They must have been trying to make up for something." He looked at me with those eyes. I couldn't answer him, so instead I leaned in pressing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his waist, my fingers touched the exposed flesh and to my surprised he moaned. I slipped my tongue into his mouth at this opportunity and thought about what he had just done. Does he think of me in a sexual way? I don't think of him in one, or do I? If I didn't think of him like that why did I just push him down on my bed and why am I still kissing him, my fingers stroking that tanned skin in hopes of another moan? I broke away from him and took in his flushed face.

Had that been his first kiss? As if he read my mind he was asking stupid questions again. "Did...Did I do something wrong?" He sat up and looked at the floor, I tilted his head so he looked at me.

"No, you didn't." I assured him and he blushed all the same.

A/N: So how did you like it!? I like this chapter better than the last one. Next chapter will have everyone in it, though I'm not sure how I'm going to do so. Lol. Thats my problem to deal will. Review if you'd like. Thought I'd add some smut to the story!

Reviews:

BonnieNuit – Yeah, it was a bit rushed, but I have my reasons for rushing a few things, hope this is ok. Thanks for the review sweets!

Sammyxr – Thanks for the review, yeah I don't want to slip away from my stories. :( So I'm trying to update a lot. I need to update I Just Wanna Know but I can't locate my notebook. Sight Sure, I'll give you my myspace! I love myspace! Kimberi304 – if you can't located me I'll give you the url to my page.

She Rocks – Thanks! **I love cookies**

Mellows-In-My-Closet – thanks for the review! Heres and update and I might add another tonight!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 8: Wow, the beer**

Naruto seemed to be uncomfortable now, I hadn't thought he might take the kiss as an act of violation of our just starting relationship, though I can never really tell what is going through his mind. He was giving me that distant feeling again and so I decided to voice my consirn. "I did not mean to upset you." I laid my hands across my crossed legs and waited for a reply.

His face turned to me and his eyes held confusion, his brows lowered and he shook his head no. "No, I'm not upset." He smiled lightly and I had the feeling it was a little fake, which made me wonder how many fake smiles he has given in his years alive. "I've never been kissed like that before is all." He blushed faintly and then smiled, this time I noticed it was not a fake smile. "I never thought the Great Gaara would be my first kiss." He snickered, I found no humor in this.

"Great?" I questioned and he smirked.

"Oh yeah. Don't tell me you haven't heard your fan club call you great, beautiful, sexy, hot, stunning, built - " I cut him off at this as I sensed it was going to go on for a while.

"I don't care what they have to say." He blinked and then smiled, I have no idea what the boy thinks at all why would that make anyone smile?

"Really?" He questioned, I resisted the urge to ask him if he'd ever heard me lie but, the boy hadn't really known me long enough to know if I did or not. In fact he didn't know me well at all. So why was he in my room on my bed, why did he let me in his room on his bed and why did he feel comfortable with me in his house all night? Did he not think of these as dangerous things?

I'm not one to speak a lot, I don't see the point when most of the time you can find things you want to know my listening to others or noticing small things that answer your thoughts, but seeing as how I couldn't think of any way those questions would come up I asked him my thoughts. "Why do you trust me? You let me stay the night and are now sitting on my bed alone with me, yet you don't know me very well."

"I could ask you the same question." He smiled lightly at me and I thought this over. It was true, I had stayed and had let him in my room without a thought about him hurting or trying to do anything to me. He continued giving his answer so I could give him one. "I don't think you'd do anything to me, you don't send out the vibes that you'd try to harm or rape me." He blushed at the rape part and I fought off a grin. "Besides, I can take care of myself if you did try anything. I just can't get in trouble at school, if I do and they find out my uncle is always away I'll be forced to leave my home and I don't know where I'll end up at." He frowned at this. "Would you try anything?" He asked and I blinked.

Would I try anything? It was a good question for him to ask, it seemed stupid to me though since I knew I could never force myself upon someone who was unwilling to take me. "Of course not." I replied and then answered the same question I had asked him. "You seem to innocent to try anything. You blush and stammer from small things and I know I can handle myself if you did try something."

Naruto was blushing once more. "I do not blush... a lot."

"I like your blush." I replied, to which he turned red and turned away. "I like your innocents as well."

A knock at the door made us turn towards it. "Come in." I called and the door opened. Shikamaru and Kiba walked in.

"Nice place man." Kiba said sitting on the bed beside Naruto. I watched as Shikamaru took the desk chair and pulled it over sitting down.

"Hey." Shikamaru said to Naruto and myself.

"Hey, how'd you do on your report?" Naruto asked Nara and I saw the way Kiba glanced at Naruto. It seemed odd to me but I ignored it. The three talked for a while while I listened, answering questions or saying things as I saw fit.

"Baby bro." Kankuro called as he entered the room. He knew I hated this and only got away with it since everyone was around me. "Temari wants to know if you changed your mind about her cooking?"

"No." I stated standing up. "Get her out of my kitchen, now." I hissed and he left to do so.

"Is she really that bad?" Naruto asked me, though it was Kiba and Shikamaru who answered.

"Yes! I was sick for a week after eating that stuff she called food." Kiba answered holding a had to his mouth in memory, I assumed.

"Troublesome, I pity any man she marries." Shikamaru muttered. I left to start on dinner, Naruto stayed behind talking to the other boys still.

Kankuro was in the kitchen when I entered, Temari was as well but she left at the look I gave her, going to talk to the boys as well. Kankuro remained behind. "So, whats up with the blond and you?" He asked a smile on his face. I didn't reply, so he continued. "Come on. Give me something to tell Temari. You know she's dying to know." He sighed as I started cutting vegetables and ignored him. "How long have you been dating?"

I thought a moment. Did it count from when I asked him to the dance or did it count from when we stated we were dating, I knew it was only a day apart but it still seemed to matter to me. "A day." I decided to go for the safe point.

"Really?" Kankuro laughed. "Wow, you'd better buy a wedding ring." He had miss judges what he said, as I landed a punch to his startled face. He held his lip a moment then looked down. "Sorry." He sighed and wiped the blood from his face. I did not feel sorry for my actions, he had no right to butt in to my personal business. We weren't that close, we never could be that close. To joke and be like many other happy families, that was not the fait of my family. I stood in the way of that. I was not going to forget the past, I was not willing to forgive my brother, my sister or my father for what had happened. They had known what had been going on. I continued to chop at a much more angry tone. "So, you like him then? Does he make you happy is what I'm asking..." He dropped off from what else he might have said. "I just want to know if you are happy because of him and not that your with him because of... The past."

"_**He**_ makes me happy." I stated and considered punching my brother again.

Kankuro took on a lighter tone "So, think I got a shot at that Kiba?"

I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see. Kankuro would fuck anything that had a pair of balls, a dick and an ass. Though I had no idea if Kiba was into guys or girls or both, I really didn't care which sex anyone liked. So again I did not reply to my brother and soon he was leaving the kitchen. After I had everything fixed and cooking I noticed I was being watched. When had the blond snuck in?

"Temari is flirting with Shikamaru and Kankuro is flirting with Kiba, so I thought I'd flirt with you." The blue eyes were holding laughter and his smile seemed to reach across his face. I had noticed that when the blond looked at me like that I couldn't keep the slightest smile off my face, so there it was and it seemed his only grew. "You should smile more often, it looks good on you." He stated walking over to me and looking at the food. "Wow, looks good! How'd you learn to cook so well?"

I was not going to tell him the truth so I said nothing. I did not want anyone to know how much I enjoyed the cooking channel. Naruto sat on the counter by my side watching me as I started on desert, he talked away about different things while I worked and listened to him, speaking when I had something to say and every now and then changing the subject to something else. Soon he was switching from his usual none sense talk to that of serious things, like what I thought of the American Presidential candidates and then switching to what I thought about Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt getting married. He talked about movies and food, I wonder if he sits at home and writes down topics he can talk about later. Though it doesn't annoy me that he talks a lot, in fact I like it. Maybe too much.

My mind wondering to how he had moaned earlier tonight, the sound had been addicting it seemed as I wanted to hear it again. Those were not images and sounds I had plans on seeing or hearing anytime soon though, so I forced them away and focused on what he was saying.

"What did Temari mean earlier by if you weren't her brother?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice. I looked at him a moment, this really wasn't helping to push any images out of my head.

"Temari likes guys." I stated and the look he gave me said he didn't get it. "She likes guys who like guys and girls, and like them both at the same time." I hoped this got through to him. He thought about this a moment then his eyes widened and he turned away from me, he got it alright. Dinner was ready, Naruto helped me set the table and then he left to go get everyone as I started filling plates, dinner was alright, Kankuro insisted on giving Kiba beer, after beer, after beer until the boy was pretty much drunk. Temari had been flirting with Shikamaru the whole time and Shikamaru was flirting lightly back, he was doing more so after she gave him two beers. I silently thanked who ever that I was not like them, giving beer to guys to get laid. I had given wine to Naruto, but I had no plans on fucking him.

"Wow." Naruto mutters next to me and I nod knowing what he's thinking.

Once Naruto was done we headed to my room to watch the movies, Kiba and Kankuro headed to the guest room while Shikamaru and Temari cleaned up the mess.

A/N: LOL. Dirty Kankuro, Sammyxr I so think your right by the way! XD. Hope you enjoyed this. I really wanted to end the chapter at the cooking channel part, but I was wanting to get the dinner over with. I liked this chapter, since everyone is getting along so well right now. Brotherly love excluded.

Reviews:

Sammyxr – Yeah I don't think Temari could cook, she doesn't seem the type to spend a lot of time doing girlish things. I know Gaara doesn't either but I think its sexy. Yep, thats me on myspace, thats one of my tattoos. I have three all together! I don't know if you watch Inuyasha but I have Sesshomaru on my right arm. He was the one that took my tattoo virginity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Dane**

**Chapter 9: Lime**

_**A/N: Lime alert, I repeat lime alert. And this is in two different POVs so look for the switch off.**_

_Kankuro POV _

The boy was pretty wasted, but he wasn't out of it completely. I'd never force myself on someone, never, but at alcohol helps to get over the awkward talk and a few of those lies you have to tell when you want to get some. Kiba is a pretty cool guy, I know he's a minor but its not like he's 17 and I'm 40! He's 17 and I'm 23, now Temari she could be getting into some trouble. Shikamaru is the same age as Kiba and Temari is going to be 25, thats 7 years, haha, maybe its 7 years in jail too! It is a bot strange to be someone who is friends with Gaara, but then again it's not like Gaara cares. Gaara doesn't care about anything or anyone, I wonder how long it takes the blond to find this out... He doesn't seem so bright so maybe Gaara will get laid before the boy leaves him. I'm all for Gaara finding happiness, he does deserve it after all but he can be such a ass some times it hard to remember why he's like the way he is.

Why am I thinking of my brother when the boy laying on the bed is so sexy?

Kiba's trying to play a game on the PSP Gaara had let him take with us, he keeps cursing and missing buttons. I sit beside him and he glances over at me before showing me the screen.

"Fucking buttons, their to small." He says with a huff. I grin and take the thing from him, he protests and I take the moment to kiss him, my tongue sliding into his mouth and hands holding his head. My tongue trails along his teeth, I noticed he had sharp K9s and then pull away. The boy had not pushed me away but he had not kissed or fought bad.

"Your a sucky kisser." He tells me reaching for the game. My right eye is twitching. How could he say that, he wasn't even kissing me back! Give me something to work with here.

"Really, because you didn't even respond." I huffed pulling the game out of his reach, he ended up falling face first in my lap. I heard a growl as he pulled himself up and glared at me, then he lunged at my face, planting his lips fully on mine, I gasped at the action and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. His hands trailed down my body and one held the crotch of my pants while the other ran up my shirt and was trailing lightly back down. I groaned and he pulled away, wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

"Thats how you kiss." He stated. Ok, I admit his kiss was better then mine, but only because he copped a feel, not that I mind.

"Really? Let me try that then." I stated standing up and pulling him towards me and the bed, I moved out of the way so he landed with a thud on the soft queen sized bed, he yelped as I straddled him and planted my lips on his, my right hand caught his wrists and held them over his head while my left moved to raise his shirt up moving in a zig zag patterns over his soft flesh, then down to his pants which I slipped underneath the waistband and copped a feel back. He moaned and groaned into the kiss fighting back with his tongue and trying to break his hands free. I let go and looked down at his flushed face. "Is that a better kiss?"

"Yeah, still needs work." He added as he planted a quick kiss on my lips before sliding both hands under my shirt and pulling it off, this was pretty easy. Maybe I should have Gaara invite this boy over next time. He slammed me into the bed while I was busy thinking and straddled me, his head moving to kiss my neck and jag, then moving down my throat and biting my collar bone, I hissed and he licked the spot gently. I let out a moan as his hand found its way under my pants and boxers to touch the hard member and he began to stroke it lightly while sucking on my left nipple. The boy did know what he was doing, that much was for sure. I caught a moan in my throat, he looked up at me expecting it to come out. I know I would, I love to hear the moans of the ones under me.. Wait! Why in hell was I on bottom? I am not a bottom!

"Moan for me." He whispered in my ear as he started to move his hand faster, I bit my abused lip. Fucking thanks Gaara not only is my lip busted but if I start moaning you or Temari will come in and tell us to shut up.

"I can't." I replied holding him close to me. "Gaara's here."

Kiba blinked pulling back to look at me. "And?" He questioned. Wow, that was hot. I can't tell him why though. Gaara would kill me if anyone found out about it.

"I just can't." I replied kissing him once more and moving to dominate over him. He continued to kiss me back and touch me as I touched him. He had let the subject go, but had seemed slightly annoyed by it. Before long our clothes were thrown to the floor and we were both nude fighting over who was on top, who's hands could find the right spot to get a slight moan or a head thrown back in pleasure.

God, the boy had great skin, he was smooth and soft, yet he didn't look girly which is what I go for. If I wanted a girl then I'd fuck a girl. I wanted someone I didn't have to worry about hurting or feeling their ribs through their skin. Kiba fit my standers to the T. He wasn't fat but he wasn't skinny like many others, Gaara was the perfect example of girlish boys as he was slim and to skinny. Kiba had the build and the right moves to match.

Kibas POV

Kankuro had once again knocked me to lay under him, we were to close to the edge now, I could feel myself sliding off the bed. He moved down my body and I started to protest, but his lips curled around my member and I fought off a rather loud moan. As much as I enjoy the sounds of sex it seemed they were a taboo here for Gaara. His tongue danced around as he began to suck on me, I reached up grabbing a pillow and shoving it over my face, moaning into it to slightly cover up the noise, he sucked harder and harder it was hard to breath under the pillow as much so as it was to focus on anything like removing the pillow. My hips moved and I finally reached a hand down to help direct his head up and down. Oh I was so close, his hand came to message my sack and I groaned as I felt the new sensation. I was moaning like a whore and I knew it, but it felt so good. I have to come to Gaara's more often.

I gave a loud moan as I came in his mouth, though I blushed under the pillow I said nothing, unable to focus on words, until I felt something entering my body, I shoot up. I had never been a bottom. Bottoms were for the more girly of the guys, or so I had always though. But thinking about it quickly, **I** was the more girly of the guys. Kankuro was built bigger then I and was taller, he wasn't fat but he wasn't lean. He had the abs and the chest and arm mescals but he had more to his weight then me as well, I started to protest, but then something hit something and I was unable to talk. It felt really good. So I shut up in hopes he'd hit it again. He moved me so I was sitting on his lap facing him, and after a moment I was pulled down onto him. I bit down on his shoulder in pain, tasting the blood my teeth had drawn, after a moment he was holding my hips and pushing in and out, it grew so there wasn't so much pain, and the deeper he when the more I saw stars. So I started making him go deeper inside me. His hand slid from my waist and began on my member, soon he was piling into me and I was so out of it I didn't notice the pain only the pleasure, he came then I did as well. We both laid breathing hard.

I was tired and I knew he was as well. How we had started having sex had happened all to fast. I wondered lightly what he was thinking, then cursed myself for thinking such a girl like though. He curled up holding me from behind. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. My ass hurt after a few minutes, the pain had regained once the pleasure was over. I moved so I could lay without it hurting and Kankuro laughed at me. What a fucking jerk! I growled at him and he laughed all the more.

I threw a weak punch but he caught it. He pulled me closer to him and I hissed in pain. It was worth the pain though as he kissed me gently and held tight to me. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. It was nice to be held sometimes. To feel wanted was always nice. I feel asleep like that in his arms. I awoke to his breathing, still tightly wrapped in his arms. I rolled my eyes and tried to escape, only well, he is stronger then me. His grip tightened and I pushed away from him, now not caring if I woke him up. He could go to hell, I had to piss.

He groaned and woke up glaring at me when his eyes focused. "What?" He snapped as if I had asked him a question.

"Let me up dumb ass." I growled. Trying to break his grip on me.

"Why?" He questioned holding me tighter.

"I have to piss." I growled trying to break free, the bastard he let go causing me to stumble and almost roll off the damn bed. What does he do? He laughs!

"You coming back?" He asks as I throw on a pair of pants, that aren't mine. I glance at him and roll my eyes.

"Nope, thought I'd go play with your brother." I walk out the door heading to the bathroom. When I return he has the covers pulled down and is holding them open for me. I smile and get out of his pants before returning to the bed and letting him wrap his arms around me once more. We both fall back asleep after he kisses my head and I kiss his chest.

Maybe I like being girly. Shut the fuck up Kankuro, I can hear him laughing at my actions before he falls asleep.

A/N: I like this chapter!! It's cute. It reminds me of my own relationship. XD only I haven't been getting any. :( Well review if you'd like. No replies to reviews on this chapter, its 4 am and I'm so tired. Night all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 10: Weekend**

It was hard to believe Gaara and I had been dating a little under a month, it seemed like so much longer then that. Though I guess when you spend 96 percent of your time with a person you kind of forget what it was like to not be with said person. I had fallen into a routine with my red head. Each school day we would get to arrive at school a few minutes before class started, he'd walk me to my class then we'd meet again at my locker to go to lunch our group included Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and myself. Most days we ate outside when it rained we would sit near the large glass windows and try to eat in peace. Sasuke and the others hadn't been coming around so much and though Gaara had lost some of his popularity he still had his fan club, though it bothered me when they acted like I wasn't there while I stood by his side. After staying the night at Gaara's a few things changed, Gaara stayed at my house between 4-5 days a week, then I stayed at his house the other 2-3. Most nights we wouldn't sleep in the same bed though on a few occasions we'd fall asleep in the same bed after a movie went off or a few rounds of Guitar Hero. Another thing that happened was Kiba and Kankuro started dating about a week after the 'party'. The noises I heard that night still haunt my mind. Gaara had been ready to go tell them to shut up, but I had stopped him. At least someone was getting some.

I love the relationship I have with Gaara, but it seems he doesn't have the same sexual draw to me as I have to him. We've had a few kisses and thats pretty much it. Every now and then we will embrace in a hug, the feeling is strange to me and it usually ends quickly. I'm waiting for Gaara now at my locker, he is usually the first one here but today it seems he is running behind. I smile as I see his red hair and green eyes coming my way. He was beautiful, his looks so different from anyone else. It suited him well, he wasn't like everyone else.

We started for his car and I chatted about my last class, then started talking about History class and how Iruka had yelled at Shikamaru for falling asleep yet again in his class. Gaara listened and muttered what else was new. I gave a smile. Tonight it seemed we would be staying at his home. I liked Gaara's place it was big, but it seemed so lonely. I'd never stay there by my self, and I'm glad he no longer has to stay there by himself. He seems to be talking more now, I think its because he's getting more sleep. Spending so much time with Gaara has let me see that he reads, writes, and for my major enjoyment he works out everyday for at least an hour, I workout three times a week, but since being with him I've taken to working out with him. There is a gym in the apartments and thats were we are headed right now.

I watch as Gaaras abs contract as he does sit ups, the shirt he has worn was now discarded as no one else was around. I love looking over his torso. I've started to keep my eyes where they want to go even if he is watching me, he seems not to care as he doesn't say anything to me about this, I have caught him staring at me as well, though he always has continued to stare where he wishes.

Gaara seems cold and distant to most people, but once you get to really know him you can tell what he's trying to hide and what he's showing are different. When he's upset his shoulders drop and his eyes grow a bit darker, when confused his head tilts slightly to either side and his lips pout lightly as he thinks, a slight wrinkle between his eyes, when he's happy he tries not to look me in the eyes and he smiles when its just us. I love my Gaara, even if the relationship isn't everything I want its all I need for now.

We've been walking back to his place and once inside he lets me take a shower first then does so himself. I've grown use to his actions, holding doors open for me, carrying my books as he walks me to class, at first I had hated the things he did but now I know he does them to show he cares. Gaara sits on the bed beside me, his hair sticking to his face and water drops still on his chest. "Naruto, I have to stay the weekend with Temari, you are welcome to stay here if you want." He tells me as he looks me in the eyes.

"Naw, I'll be fine at home." I tell him, I think my uncle will be coming back this weekend anyways and I had a lot to tell him. I had though wanted Gaara to meet him. I guess there will be other times.

"I'll give you a key, encase you change your mind." He tells me and lays down, I lay down as well and he closes his eyes as I question him.

"Is something wrong? They usually come here." I had seen Temari three times since we first met and Kankuro twice.

"No." He replies and I sigh knowing he isn't going to tell me the reason why. He leans over and kisses me lightly on the lips, I return the gesture and then he pulls away, I was disappointed it was never enough to just give a small kiss.

Gaara doesn't ask stupid questions like I do, he always has a point when asking something so at deep questions that he asks I'm always a bit taken back. "What do you think of me?" He asks and I blinked trying to find the reason why he asked.

Tons of words fluttered to mind but I knew he wanted more then just pretty words, so I thought a moment while he waited patiently for my reply. "I know you are someone precious to me. I don't know how I could get along without you. I believe you have a troubled past and this is why you don't like to get close to people, you don't want to get hurt again. Though you try not to voice it I now you are a caring person." I tell him this and wait to see if it was enough. He looks at me again and leans down kissing me once more, only this time he places his tongue in my mouth. I guess my answer was good enough as it was. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and his rested on my chest. We broke apart and he laid his head on my chest, my heart was beating fast and I knew he had to hear it, this caused me to blush.

Some people say a month isn't long enough to fall in love with someone. I believe they just haven't found the right person. It had taken me a day to realize I loved him and yet I still wasn't ready to tell him this information. I knew the information and if he didn't guess it by now then he wasn't as smart as everyone gave him credit for.

Gaara fell asleep quickly and I tried to let him, but I wasn't tired and there wasn't much to do as I laid with him on my chest, so I stared at the celling and watched the fan spin round and round. My thoughts were else where when I heard my name whispered in Gaara's sleep. I smiled and looked down at the red head. I never minded him sleeping on me, it was the only time his guard was done completely so I let my hands smooth his hair, gently moving over his love tattoo and tracing it with a finger as my other hand messaged his head, I still wasn't very tired. There wasn't anything to do though so I soon closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. A hour passed before I actually fell into a light sleep.

_**There he was, watching me as I watched him. I knew who he was. I remembered him, and how much I hated him. The marks on his face, similar to my own, the blood that dripped from him hands made me grimace. The body on the floor took my breath away as I noticed the red hair and pale skin that could only belong to Gaara. I moved to attack him, but I tripped over something and landed in the blood. When I looked to see what had tripped me it was the body, Gaara's body was at my feet, the blood was on my hands...**_

I awoke with a gasp and sat up, knocking Gaara off my chest. He woke sharply and gave me a consirned look as I took a few deep breaths. I had this dream countless times. I know I fear being like him. I fear the words are true. I fear I will become like him and the one before him. I looked at Gaara's face as it comes closer to me, he kisses me lightly pushing me back down.

"It was only a dream" He stated as he laid back down on me, one of his arms now wrapped around me and his fingers tracing circles on my arm.

"I know." I manage to breath out and then relax some as the fingers on my arm make me tired once more. How could I sleep after that though. Gaara seemed to be awake as he wasn't so heavy on my chest as before.

He spoke too me changing the subject. "The dance is in a week, do you want to get our clothes together?" He hadn't said anything about the dance since I said yes, so it was surprising that he asked me and at this time of night.

"Sure." I yawned and petted his head, he tensed and then relaxed. It was the first time I had ventured to do such a thing while he was awake, he seemed to relax as if he knew I did it a lot.

"That's comforting." He informed me and I smiled. I wonder if he hadn't known I did it all the time and just thought I'd thought it up right then. Gaara was hard to read at times.

"Where should we get our clothes?" I asked. I had never been to a dance before, I didn't know how formal this one was if I'd need dress clothes or just something semi nice.

"I don't know." He stated and thought a moment. "I'll ask Temari tomorrow."

I smiled at this, he hardly ever asked for help from anyone. That would make Temari's day knowing her brother needed her. Gaara could be very cruel to his siblings at times. I had noticed it when Kankuro made a joke and ended up with a black eye, Temari had ended up shutting herself in the guest room not being able to cope with the two.

A/N: Next chapter I believe will be funny as hell to give you an idea of what it holds – Sexual Education. Learning how to dance. Buying sexual stuff. XD hope you enjoyed this and enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for no updates yesterday, I was tired. Hope to make it up to you with two – three chapters tonight and maybe a few tomorrow day time.

Reviews:

Hanna Koikogoro – Thanks for the review, C2's are community's on Fan fiction

Sammyxr – Oh, you'll get some GaaraxNaruto action in the next 5-10 chapters, LOL. I'm mean like that. Until then enjoy the chapters leading up to it.

BonnieNuit – Yeah, they have a relationship now... Kankuro gets Kiba beer and Kiba fucks him as payment... Hehe. Just kidding, I'm a huge fan of KankuroxKiba so they'll be a few chapters dealing with them as well as a few with Temari. Hope you enjoy.

Sen the Crazy Cat Lady – I'm glad you liked! Hope you enjoy the upcoming limes and lemons too! Thanks for the review.

Mellows in my closet – Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it and hope you like the next too!

She Rocks – Thanks for the review, I love you all for reviewing. It gives me hope. You Rock!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 11: Kankuro's Death**

I was entering the house where my sister lived when I first noticed the lonely feeling had once again returned, though it was not back at full force, for even as I wasn't with the blond I knew he was waiting for my return at his home. Temari had been surprised when I called and asked to stay the weekend, she had not refused and had offered to pick me up, though I had decided to drive myself, Temari is a worse driver then I am. I think Naruto would die of a heart attack if he ever rode with her. Temari greeted me at the door and took my bag, chatting the whole time. I fixed us tea and we sat at the table drinking it. She spoke first.

"Did you and Naruto get in a fight?" She questioned biting her lip as she glanced at me. I shook my head no and she smiled. "Then why are you here? I wish I could believe you just wanted to see me, but I know thats not the case."

"I need some... Help." I replied and she blinked looking at me oddly. I continued before she started guessing what I could need help with. "The dance is a week away. I don't know how to dance." I added looking her in the eyes.

Temari seemed to be taken back by this, she stuttered and then gave a sigh and smiled. "I'll try my best to teach you. Though how girls dance and how guys dance is different. Dancing isn't a thing you can really teach, you listen to the beat and move your body how you see fit. Which dance are you going to?"

I thought a moment. It was the end of the year dance, school had only two months left and then summer vacation would be upon us, I was glad since this meant I could stay a week at Narutos at a time and only go home to get my mail or use the gym. "The end of the year one." I didn't know the name of said dance.

"Is it a formal dance?" I nodded at her question. "This is your first dance right?" I nodded once more. "Then you should focus more on slow dancing, which is good since slow dancing can be taught. Can... can Naruto dance as well?" I hadn't thought about this. I shrugged as a reply and she sighed. "We'll lets hope that he can then." She stood up, knowing me well enough to guess I'd want to get right to business before doing anything else. Temari searched her CDs and found one she thought was suitable for such a dance. She stood in front of me and placed my hands on her hips before wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "You have to relax." She stated. "This is a dance not a march." I gave a nod and let my shoulders slug some as she directed me on which way to move and told me I would have to lead as I was a guy... Or if Naruto was aloud to lead then I'd have to follow. I didn't know who would lead so I payed close attention to my feet as well as to hers. She was patient with me and by the end of the day, after a few breaks I had gotten the hang of it... Mostly. Her feet were hurting from me stepping on them and more then once she had to tell me not to watch the feet but look at the face or eyes, when I looked her in the eyes she tensed and I reminded her it wasn't a march.

"Lets take a break." Temari sighed and sat down. I took a seat as well. I had another favor to ask her.

"Naruto and me wanted to shop for the clothes for the dance together. Were should we go?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"Gaara, you can't pick out your clothes together. It takes away from the whole thing."

"How so?" I asked and she rubbed her neck. My siblings always seem to watch what they say around me, I guess I don't blame them as they usually end up with a wound when they don't. But right now I'm not worried about her saying something I don't like, I just want to know what I don't know. "Say it." I tell her getting annoyed. She sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"It's just, if you see him in the clothes you don't get that extra kick when you see him when you pick him up in those clothes. It's the extra kick. Like, I don't know how to put it Gaara. I just know that you will want to experience that and so... How about I take you shopping this weekend and then him shopping this week. That way I know you both will look right and match without you seeing each other in the formal wear."

She was going to do me a favor so I nodded and she smiled."Thank you Temari." I had never been one to say nice words so when I spoke these small two words she looked ready to cry, in fact she excused herself to the bathroom while I called to tell Naruto of the new plans. She was gone so I picked up a CD and placed it in, it was a fast song. I thought about what Temari said and began to feel the beat.

Since no one was around I let my hips rock lightly, then turned to make sure no one had seen that, I continued to sway my hips and moved lightly on my feet, my arms didn't seem to know what to do

"Gaara?" A voice questioned. It was not Temari's voice. Kankuro looked like he had just witnessed a horror film. "Huh... Please never do that again." He seemed to be consirned. "Thats not how you dance." He informed me and I tilted my head. Had I not done what Temari told me to do? But, none the less I was wanting to ask Kankuro a few questions. I followed him to his room.

"Gaara, you know you seem to be acting really strange today." He looked me over. "Is something up?"

I gave a nod and he took a seat, I did so as well. "Whats up?" He asked.

I didn't know how to sugar coat things like some people do, I'm a blunt person if I have a question, so I asked him my first question and waited for him to wake up as he stared blankly at me with his jaw hung open. "How do you have sex? Meaningful sex." I added. I had known how to have meaningless sex.

Kankuro blushed and stuttered, he didn't seem to know how to answer my question. So I stated. "I know what motions to take, but how do you **start** to have sex and how do you **prepare** for entrance?"

Kankuro hide his face in his hands, while whispering "This isn't real." He peaked between his fingers and saw I was still waiting for an answer. "Gaaaaaarrrraaaaaa." He groaned and I frowned. He was rather annoying. "Why couldn't you have asked Temari?" I glared and he sighed giving in. "Ok... Lets do the easy part first." He took a deep breath and blushed. " To start off you start kissing and touching, if the person responds you have to take a risk and make the first real move, like um, kissing the lower bare stomach or undoing the persons pants."

The person's? I frowned. "Naruto." I reminded him of the blonds name and he covered his ears. He was being childish about this wasn't he.

"Then you fool around for a few... As for the... preparations." He turned his head from me and spoke quickly. "The best form of lube is lube, then comes lotion and then the spit mixed with... Cum." He sighed and glanced at me. I was in thought.

"Which is best for the first time?" I asked and he hit his head on the table. "Owe." He groaned. Then replied to my question in a defeated voice. "Lube." He sighed.

"Where do you get it?" I asked after a moment of thought.

"Almost any store." He quickly replied.

I stood and walked out the door. Temari glanced at me as I went to the door. "I'll return." I stated, knowing it was late to be leaving, the drug store was open 24/7.

I entered the store and looked at the girl behind the counter, she gave a smile and welcomed me asking if I needed help. I gave a nod and she walked out from behind the counter. "Where is the lube?" I asked, she blushed but lead the way. I looked over the selection and she waited to see if I needed anything else. "Which one should I get?" I asked looking over at her.

"Ummm, well, I guess... It depends... What are you using it for?" She stuttered out.

How annoying. "Sex." I thought it had been obvious, what else was lube used for?

The girl blushed all the more. "Will, um, there be need for flavored?" She looked completely out of place to me, and I tilted my head.

"Why does it matter?"

"We, well, we have many flavors." She sighed pointing out a section of flavored lubes. I glanced over them. Peach. Strawberry. Grape. Chocolate. Orange. Mint. So very strange. I ignored her as I picked up one and read the label, then sat it down. She walked off quickly to help someone else and I spent a good ten minuted reading labels, then I picked up a cherry and a non flavored and head to the counter. She seemed to vanish and let another person ring me up. A guy who smiled and laughed at the girl.

I paid and left, but stopped as a store caught my eye, it was still open and had the windows tented. I walked over and opened the door.

"No kids aloud." The tattooed girl yelled at me. I took out my I.D and she shrugged. "Whatever." I walked around picking things up and reading labels. It was a sex toy shop, I knew that much. I looked over a few things and found a pair of handcuffs, was it strange to want and see the blond tied up? I took a pair and then stopped seeing a few whips. That was a strange this to want so I passed it by. Maybe next time. I checked out and the girl smirked, she added a small brown bag to my own and I blinked, looking back at her.

"First timers get a special gift." She turned back to watching the TV. I went hope and laid the things I had picked up on the bed. Two things of lube, a pair of handcuffs, the brown bag she gave me held a pack of condoms in bright colors, a large feather. A cock ring – What the hell what that for?, and a porno. I read the title and looked over the cover, it was a male on male one. Maybe I should watch it to learn a few things?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, I found much humor in writing it! A Cock ring. Lol. I was going to have him ask Kankuro what it was, but then thought I'd leave poor Kankuro alone, really he's had enough for one day. Review if you want to and if you don't thats cool too. Sorry there is no Naruto in this chapter, and sorry if it was completely lame. Though I enjoyed it I've kind of got a twisted sense of humor.

Reviews: I didn't give anyone time to review so sorry. I'll answer all reviews in the next chapter or two, I think I'm gonna do one more chapter for tonight! Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 12: Shop**

I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep. Naruto was the only one who could cause me to sleep. The boy was warm and cozy and I never worried that he would try to do anything to me while I was so defenseless. Naruto was different from others, he seemed to accept what I gave him and look at the bright side of us. He never asked for anything else, though I have caught him staring at me like the girls at school do.

Temari was walking around the house, I got up and changed my clothes before going to sit in the living room. I hate to shop and she had suggested we go shopping early so not that many people would be around. To both of our surprise Kankuro walked in the room dressed and ready, I glanced at the clock it was 9am, on a Saturday. Kankuro didn't usually stir till noon on Saturdays. He yawned and took a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Your going?" I asked giving him a side ways glance.

"Yeah." Kankuro sighed and gave a lightly blush. "Kiba's wanting me to go to the dance as well. So I thought Temari could help me out too, she said she'd take Kiba shopping with Naruto on Monday." Kankuro yawned once more. I looked at Temari, why didn't she tell me this? I hadn't asked Naruto if he cared.

"I already asked Naruto." Temari smiled at me, I gave her a confused look. Since when did she have Naruto's number. "He called last night... When you were out." She cleared her throat trying to cover a blush. "I asked him if it was ok and he said yes so Kanky -" At the sound of his nickname Kankuro growled, I took joy in this it seemed Kankuro had the same amount of dislike to Kanky as I had to Little Brother. "Called Kiba who agreed."

I stood and started to the kitchen. I fixed us a light breakfast and Temari sat the plates, we ate in silence, which is usually all we do when we are in the room. I know this is because of me, and I never cared before but now it seemed to get me thinking. If I could handle Naruto talking nonstop about stupid things could I handle my siblings? I could never forgive them and I could never forget but I could maybe look past it at moments and try to enjoy a normal siblingry with them. How to start this though was unknown. So I started thinking like Naruto for a moment. What would he say that was meaningless and no one really needed to know? I didn't plan on going into great meaningful conversations with these two but a light one couldn't kill me.

"Do you want to stay at my place, Kankuro, with Kiba?" They both stared at me so I felt the need to explain. "I'll be staying with Naruto on the night of the dance so you can stay at my place."

"Sure, I mean. If your sure thats ok." He blinked and I gave a nod.

"Just stay out of my room." I added after a second thought.

"Sure." He smiled at me and Temari did as well, maybe that was enough for one day. Small steps at a time, I had a headache as it was now. I pushed my plate away and stood going to call Naruto.

" 'ello?" He answered in a tired voice.

"Naruto." I stated and waited for him to wake up some.

"Whats up?" He asked with a yawn and I smiled, he had been sleeping even though I wasn't there. It hurt slightly but it also made me think of his sleeping face.

"We're going shopping in a moment. Temari suggested I asked if you had a certain color in mind." I thought he'd reply with the answer of Orange, but he thought a moment before replying.

"Black, maybe red. I don't know." I imagined him chewing his lip in thought.

"Not orange?" I questioned and he laughed.

"Naw, you don't look so good in orange." I rolled my eyes and agreed silently.

"Alright, I'm going to go now." I waited for his reply and had to listen to him yawn once more before he gave me a goodbye. Knakuro was doing the dishes quickly and Temari had left to clean out her car. It was 10 when we entered the first store, Temari hurried to pick out shirts and pants for me to try on. Kankuro stood back and waited while looking through a few racks. Temari pushed me into a dressing room and told me I had to let her see each outfit. I contemplated killing my self with one of the belts but decided to just getting it over with.

The first shirt I tried on was a light pink dress shirt and the pants were a slat gray, I scrunched up my nose at it. The pink and my hair did not go together and the gray made my skin look sickly. I stepped out anyways and she agreed with my distaste. I tried the next shirt on, a deep green with a pair of blue pinstriped slacks. It was far better then the first but I didn't care for the way my eyes looked with the color of the shirt, they seemed to sulk in more. I ventured out once more and Temari shook her head at me. After the fifth shirt I started going though the shirts and settled on two to try on, then I looked through the pants and found one that I liked and settled for it. I pulled the pants on and tucked in the shirt I had picked out, short sleeved and deep red with black stitch. I liked this combo and added one of the belts she had made me take in as well, it was black with silver stars around it and it looked good with the outfit, next I tried my luck with a black silk tie and sighed once I managed to half strangle myself. Temari would have to fix it for me. Speaking of Temari she knocked on the door and I jumped then opened it so she could see.

It seemed she approved of my choice and fixed the tie. "Very hot Little Brother." Kankuro smiled, I found the nick name didn't upset me as I looked in his eyes. He seemed honestly proud of me so I let it slide and then smirked speaking to him.

"Thanks, Kanky." His face dropped and Temari laughed at us. We seemed like a normal family then, and I was... Happy to be with them.

"Very sexy." Temari smiled then she grinned, I felt like a mouse caught between a wall and a snake. "You know, Gaara, as hot as you look in that I can't seem but to think you could look _hotter_." I glared at her and then asked quietly.

"How so?" I did want to look 'hot' for Naruto and Naruto alone mind you.

"We'll deal with that after we get Kanky looking half as good as you." She smiled and I turned to change into my normal clothes.

To Kankuro's dismay Temari was not letting him go to the dance in anything less then a suit, I was glad I was let off the hook so easy as Kankuro stood in front of me dressed in black slacks, white dress shirt, deep purple vest and black jacket. He groaned and complained saying he wasn't going to wear said stuff, but after Temari knocked him over the head he changed his mind and huffed before going to change. We bought dress shoes and headed out of the stores and down the way, I was surprised to see Temari stop in front of a piercing store and she nodded for us to follow.

"I think you should get pierced." She spoke to me. "It'll look hot." She added, a smile on her face. Did I really trust her this much? She seemed to notice this in my face. "You, don't have too. I just... I think I'd be hot on you. Kankuro couldn't pull it off but you already have the edge it takes." She explained to me and I thought a moment. I had endured worse in my life then a small needle, so why shouldn't I take the risk? I nodded and she helped me pick out what I wanted. We waited and soon it was my turn, I ignored the slight pain and then looked at what I had done. The guy told me how to take care of the piercing and I listened as I touched it lightly, which he had told me not to do. I paid and we left. I must say I believe temari was correct as a few people stared at me and I heard a few comments.

Maybe I could get one more. I turned with out a word and went back, Temari and Kankuro following once they noticed I had left them. This one I was getting would be for Naruto and him alone to see. Temari didn't seem to thrilled with what I had done, but she had no room to talk since she too had one. When I voiced this she said they were mostly for girls. I didn't care though.

We headed towards the car when a thought occurred. "Temari?" I waited for her to look at me. "Why aren't you going to the dance with Shikamaru?" I tilted my head to th side and she looked down.

"He didn't ask me." She replied with a slight blush. I suddenly regretted asking. Though Temari had done me a huge favor today and I planed on returning it by the evening. When we arrived back at Temari and Kankuro's place I left to go to Shikamaru's.

"Gaara?" Shikamaru looked surprised then gave a smile. "Nice look for you."

I cut to the point, glaring at the lazy boy. "Why didn't you ask Temari to the dance?"

He blinked taken back at this. "Well, I don't plan on going is all." He rubbed the back of his shoulder. "I don't like the dances at the school, so I didn't think about it is all."

I took this in. "Well, then ask her to hang out with you on the night of." I stated and he blinked.

"This is important to you then?" He sighed as I nodded. "Alright, I'll call her later and ask her. I'll be sure to make it seem like you had nothing to do with this." I didn't care if she knew or not. "It's a girl thing." He added. I gave a nod and said my goodbye then headed back to Temari's.

It was new to me as how to act in a family so I watched TV while Temari and Kankuro bickered about his date, Kankuro said Kiba had to wear a suit as well, and Temari said she'd pick out what the boy had to wear. I believe Temari was taken back to the days when she dressed plastic people, I suddenly wondered how Naruto would handle her. Temari can be bossy at times.

I curled my hand around my cell. Naruto had not called all day at it bothered me. I wanted to call him but he had said his uncle was coming home today, though he wasn't sure how long the man would stay. I had wanted to meet Naruto's family since he had meet all the family I wanted him to meet. I knew father would know about my relationship now, Temari tried to keep him in touch with my life. I hadn't talked to my father since Christmas time. I had no want to speak with him either.

The house phone rang, I answered it since the two were now fist fighting. "Yes." I stated.

"Who is this?" I heard the traffic in the background and from the voice, which mocked my own I knew it was father.

"Gaara, father." I stated and there was silence.

"Is Temari or Kankuro there?" He asked after a moment. "Put one of them on the phone." I had no problem with this and turned to were my sibling were.

"There is a bastard on the phone." I called louder then my voice like to go. They both turned to face me and Temari rushed to get the phone from me. I heard her telling father I was there staying for the weekend, and then I left to 'my' room.

I hate him and he hates me. So we try not to speak. We try to pretend the other isn't alive. He has it harder then me in doing this. Not only does Temari speak of me but the public knows about me as well, my father is a man in power. He is also a man who deals with blood money. He's a member of the 'mob' here and thus is a very busy man. Which is why he claimed he did not know about the actions taking place at home when I was young. I didn't believe him, just as he didn't believe me when I told him. I didn't call Naruto, instead I sat at the computer and began to surf the web, nothing I saw caught my eye. It was night by the time I stood and I knew Temari and Kankuro would be asleep. I could not sleep once again. I hope that Naruto's uncle is gone by Sunday night so I can stay there, but it's not like I haven't went three days without sleep before.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have no real opinion on this one. It's kind of just to add to the relationship between Gaara and his siblings as well as to show his and his fathers to a point. I'm also not sure if I can find it but I'm trying to place together Gaara's outfit in a picture along with the one Naruto will be wearing and Kankuro and Kiba. Review if you want if not thats cool!

Reviews Answered:

Sen The Crazy cat Lady – Here you go. Thanks for the review

BonnieNuit – I thought so. Lol. Yeah I do love it. Thanks for the review.

Destasky – Thanks for the review, I plan on continuing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 13: Sasuke**

I hadn't seen Gaara since Friday morning and it was currently Sunday night. My uncle had left moments ago. It had been nice to see him until she came over. Old wench. I swear she is such a big mouth, all she does is drink, gamble and yell around the place bossing me around like she's my grandma. I guess I egg it on calling her grandma and making fun of her, uncle just laughs and tries to stay on her good side as she can throw one hell of a punch! She hit me once and I still remember the pain. Uncle Jiraiya and Grandma Tsunade have been friends since a young age. In fact Tsunade knew my father and mother, though I try to forget this as I wince and look down at the phone. It really was late and I hated the thought of Gaara driving here at night. I could tell from talking to him that he hasn't been sleeping. I know he use to do this all the time but it worries me greatly. I was glad that Jiraiya had been fine with my relationship with Gaara, I had no doubt he was going to be ok with it until he was here.

I should try to get some sleep. Temari would be picking me and Kiba up at 10 in the morning, it was a long weekend and she had wanted to make sure we had plenty of time to pick up the right clothes and hang out. Kiba's mom didn't know he was going to the dance with an older man, actually she didn't know he was going to the dance with a man at all. He said he'd tell her later, he was just worried about how she would react at the moment having found that his sister was as well gay. I had grown to know Kiba and Shikamaru better in the past month. They came over to hang out with Gaara and myself and had even stayed the night once. It had been kind of strange as Gaara called the guest room and Shikamaru had to share the living room with Kiba. My house wasn't big enough for to many people so we had opted to stay the night at Gaara's the next time so everyone would be more comfortable.

I yawned and stood up, it was a pretty night out. I stepped out the door and sat on the soft grass watching the sky. It wasn't cloudy out so I could see the stars and the moon smiling down on me. I don't know how long I was outside but I felt my eyes close and I slept. I had no dreams I could remember when I woke up, my back hurt and the sun was just rising. I stood and groaned before going inside the house to get a few more hours of sleep before I had to take a shower and get ready for Temari to come.

The knock on the door took me for surprise, it was only 8 and I had just stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and hurried to answer the door, a smile on my face. Until I opened the door that is. I blushed as the guest looked me over. I quickly got over it and moved to close the door, his hand jumped in to stop the door form closing.

"I just want to talk Naruto." His voice dripped with laughter as if I thought he was there to hurt me.

"I don't wanna talk to you, teme." I pushed on the door so it closed on his arm. He hissed in pain and I smirked, until I was thrown to the floor as he banged into the door. I fumbled to fix my towel before I showed the boy my goods. He walked in and looked around with a snarl on his face.

"Baka." He laughed and held out a hand to help me up, I ignored it and stood on my own. I wanted to get dressed before I had to fight him, so I headed to my room and shut the door behind me. Once I was dressed I walked out and he was sitting on the couch.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked glaring at him. Gaara would be pissed when he found out the boy had came in and sat in his spot. I smirked at the thought.

"Look, let me make this quick. I think the jokes gone to far. So I'm here to tell you that Gaara lost a bet and had to ask you out to the dance. When you said yes we egged him on to act like he liked you. We even staged the whole fight."

"Wow, really. You are a good actor then, I saw that fake bruise on your nose for weeks!" I laughed as he hissed and touched his nose.

"That was real, he hit me harder then planed." Sasuke seemed to look away at this.

"So what? Shikamaru and Kiba are watching out for him?"

"Those two? We didn't even bother telling them about the set up." Sasuke laughed. "I'm going to get into some shit with Gaara for telling you this as it is, so take my advice and listen to me. Gaara's just playing a game with you. Who could actually want you? Look at you. Look at your past. Look at your father and grandfather. Who'd want to mess with a bloodline like that. Bad blood runs through your veins." Sasuke stood walking over to me, his face pressed to the side of mine. "Gaara hates you. He hates everything about you. Gaara is in love with me, and I love him back. Think about it, has he ever told you he loves you, has he ever touched you in a way that made you feel he truly loved you, has he ever fucked you. No, he hasn't. You know how I know? Because he told me being around you makes him ill. This joke has gone on for to long though. So I'm ending it. Stay away from my Gaara."

He was lying. He was lying. He was lying. He was lying. He had to be lying.

I hope he is lying.

Gaara's face pooped into my mind.

I clenched my jaw.

He was lying.

Gaara did love me no matter if he said it or not. I was not going to question his feelings just because of this prick. Gaara wasn't playing with my head or my heart.

"Lier." I yelled and pushed Sasuke away, smiling now. "Tell me Sasuke, has Gaara ever curled up next to you at night and fallen asleep? Has he ever woke up the next morning and cooked you breakfast knowing your favorite food, and knowing he hates it? Has he ever smiled just because you were smiling? No, he hasn't you know how I know? Because I know Gaara, and I know he loves me. Not you." I smiled as Sasuke blinked at me. "You may have feelings for Gaara, but he doesn't have feelings for you. And when he finds out what you just tried to do, I'm sure you'll be sporting a few bruises for the upcoming weeks."

"Your so stupid, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. I had the feeling he was talking about himself instead of me.

"I trust Gaara. He isn't using me or playing a joke. So get the hell out of my home." I stormed over to the door and opened it, I was stunned to see Temari looking at me, she glared at Sasuke a moment as she walked in. I guess I had been speaking loud.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you had better stay the hell away from my brother and Naruto." Temari was fierce, she had the same look in her green eyes as Gaara did when he was pissed, she seemed to be sending off vibes of hate towards Sasuke. "I will kill you." She stated. I looked at her in shock. She had just threatened Sasuke's life. "No one will hurt my brother." She stopped at this, but the unspoken words hung in the air. Again. I watched Sasuke head to the door, pushing past me as he left.

Silence hung between us.

I broke it with a smile. "We should go get Kiba."

Temari smiled at me and nodded. I locked the door behind us. It was odd to have this feeling, but I felt closer to Gaara and closer to Temari. I decided it'd be best not to tell Gaara, Temari agreed and told me to tell her if he messed with me again. I agreed that I would and we headed to Kiba's place. He had been awake for just moments before we arrived and came out dressed in his usual clothes. He greeted us and got in the back. We were off to go shopping!

I was happy, since Jiraiya had left me enough money to get a few extra things along with enough for the clothes I'd need for the dance. If I needed extra he told me to ask Grandma and he'd pay her back at a later time. We entered the first store and Temari started handing Kiba different clothes to try on. He groaned and did as told. Temari keep handing him purple clothes and black slacks, she then noticed a pair of black with purple pin stripes and gave a squall of delight before barging in the dressing room, he was cussing her and she was telling him to shut it. I laughed, but then wondered if I'd get treated the same way. I watched as he emerged with a grin. He looked good in the slacks and a matching long sleeved dress shirt with black buttons. Temari gave him a good glance over with her eyes before nodding and telling him that was his outfit. Kiba change to his normal clothes and smirked at me.

It was my turn.

Temari looked around but didn't see anything in the store so we headed out to find another store. It took a lot longer to find a shirt then it did the pants, they weren't slacks and weren't jeans, they were black and hugged my hips going tight on my thighs and the loosening to go to a nice boot cut at the bottoms, the shirts she handed me were crimson and I tried them on, none looked right on me. The red didn't go very well with my hair.

Temari frowned. "It's not working out. Gaara looks good in red. You just don't." She sighed then headed to another store. She gave me a few shirts then looked around once more. It seemed we were not going to find a good match on the shirts.

"Hey Naruto... Try this on." She handed me a shirt and I noticed Kiba was laughing, I tried it on anyways and it fit well. It wasn't dressy though just a black tight fitting shirt that had red around the color and sleeves along with at the bottom in the front there was a red skull. She looked me over and I pulled this shirt down as it keep riding up my stomach.

"I don't think it fits right." I concluded after a moment.

"It fits fine." She sighed. "It's not dressy though is it. Maybe, if we add a tie. It still will look more punkish then dressy, but if we add the right shoes then maybe, just maybe it'll look right. You need a belt too." She headed over to the belts and picked one out. It was a red and black pyramid belt and then she handed me a red tie. I added the things to the outfit and she smiled. "Looks good. Lets buy this stuff and go eat." We agreed and I changed then paid. We left ending up eating at the small food stand.

Kiba and I talked about school while Temari listened. Soon we were disturbed. "Are you the one that threatened Sasuke?" Sakura's cold eyes laid soully on Temari.

"Yeah, what about it kid?" It seemed Temari had forgotten Shikamaru was the same age as Sakura. She glared back at the girl.

"Who are you to talk to him like that. I know your Gaara's sister but he was just trying to help out." Sakura turned to look at me in hate. I glared back, before looking to the side as a voice spoke.

"Sakura." It was Neji. "Lets just go." He added and started to walk off.

"This isn't over, Temari." Sakura glared at me as she spoke, then turned and left us alone. Kiba asked what that was about and we told him nothing. He looked hurt by this.

"Fine, you can't tell Gaara though." I sighed as I told him what had happened today.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the for shadowing. I might update once more tonight.

Review Answers:

sammyxr – Its cool no problem. I hope you liked the chapters. I'm excited about the dance, though this will continue after the dance is over too. I have ideas, even if they are evil. The dance is only a small part of the fic.

Sammyxr – Wow, nice job with the mind powers! Tell me do you see a wedding ring in my near future??? Or a cock ring? J/K. Love you sweets thanks for the review!

She Rocks – Hahaha... Umm... Well how to put this. Lets get the deff. - Cock Ring: or cockring is a ring that is placed around a man's penis, usually at the base, primarily to slow the leakage of blood from the erect penile tissue, thus maintaining erection for longer. Now thats over, I just feel like saying – I'm not saying he's going to use it, it was just too funny. Thanks for the review!

Mellows in my closet – Thanks for the review. I'll add another cahpter tonight I think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 14: Sexy**

Gaara was due here any moment. I had just got home from shopping with Temari and Kiba, I had been talked into buying a cell phone by Temari. She said she worried about me, this way I could call if I needed anything from her or Gaara. When Gaara had answered my call he seemed to think it was a good idea for me to have one as well. He had also said he'd be over shortly. Temari had made me wonder earlier today after we passed a piercing place. She had asked what I thought of them. I had told her they were hot, and I might get my eyebrow done. She had smiled and winked at me. What was up with that?

Gaara walked in, I left the door open for him. I stared at his lips. Oh my god, he was sexy, sexy, sexy SEXY! I walked over and smiled at him, his hand reached up to cover his lips, so I pulled it away and looked close at the four silver hoops. Would they get in the way of a kiss? His lips looked swollen lightly and I resisted the urge to kiss him, it might cause him pain after all. "Nice." I stated giving him a smile. He returned it and walked in. "So, do you like them?" I asked as he didn't say anything about me liking them.

"It's different." He replied. The rings were spaced out so the top two wouldn't touch the bottom. It seemed he didn't care for the top two as he continued. "These annoy me." He twisted the top ones. "I think I'm going to let them grow out." I frowned lightly as I thought they would get in the way of a kiss. Maybe that was why I never say anyone with the top lip done.

Gaara stopped and gave me a look, one I knew meant he had something to say but didn't know how. It wasn't a look I often saw. "What is it?" I asked and he lifted up his shirt slowly to show me his belly button, a curved barbell with a red skull hung from the top and I smiled even more then when I saw his lips.

It wasn't manly, but then again it was pretty hot too. He pulled his shirt down quick. "Temari told me not to." He confused. I walked over and slowly pulled his shirt back up, he didn't stop me but tensed.

"It's cool. It doesn't matter what she thinks as long as you like it."

"Do you like it?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded at me and I let his shirt down, my fingers lightly brushing against his skin, he flinched and I stepped away. "Sorry." I muttered, his reaction wasn't what I thought it would be. He pulled me back and kissed me on the lips, the rings felt funny against my own, and I agreed the tops had to go. He held me tightly after we broke from the kiss and I laid my head on his chest. His hands held my lower back and I relaxed.

This was what I needed after dealing with Sasuke today. He usually pulls away first, but this time I did. I looked him in the face. "Did you get any sleep this weekend?" He shook his head no. I smiled, having not slept so good last night. I took his hand leading him to my room and laying down, he curled up behind me resting his head on my shoulder and warping his arms around me. I smiled as I closed my eyes, it was nice to be like this.

"Do you think of me in a sexual way?" His question made my heart stop and I believe I died for a few moments before I blushed and tried to stutter out a reply.

"Wh..I..Uhhh.. Gaara?" I asked gulping. I couldn't lie to him though and this he knew. "Yes." I muttered into his arm, waiting for to to pull away. It didn't instead it tightened.

"Do you wish to know about my past?" He asked me and I nodded as a reply. Very much so I did, but that meant he might want to know mine in reply. "My mother died giving birth to me. Her's was the first blood that fell upon my hands. My siblings were old enough to know why she died. They hated me for it. My father did as well, since she was gone he was left to raise three children and continue his job. Temari was 7 when I was born and Kankuro almost 6. My uncle, my mothers brother came to stay with us, he was always nice to me even though I had killed his sister. I was happy when he was around. He and my father were having a relationship that none of us children got. We noticed they'd go in fathers room and we'd sometimes hear noises but we didn't think about it much. I was 6 when my uncle first started touching me. He told me I looked like my mother, he told me they use to play games when they were younger. He asked if I'd play games with him. I loved him so I said yes. I did not love my father, he'd look at me and then yell or beat me for something I didn't do or for no reason. He was mad because I did look like my mother. Temari said I took mothers soul and wouldn't let it go to heaven so it settled within me, Kankuro always picked on me and made me cry. Uncle was the only one who seemed to love me. So I played his games. Touching him and him touching me, kisses and hugs, he'd have me kiss and suck on his member. I didn't think it was right, but I didn't say anythng. Then as I turned 10 he said he wanted to play a better game, so I did. He raped me and when I cried he said my mother would be sad, since I had taken her life and she could no longer play with him she wanted me too. I told my dad, I told Temari and Kankuro... No one believed me. I shut down everything, he raped me a few times before I heard I asked him why. He said he hated me for killing his sister. I had to pay, he stabbed me and I ended up killing him." Gaara stopped his speech and I was holding back tears. He was quiet a moment. I was quiet as well. Was this to tell me why he didn't want sex? I'd never ask him to do anything he didn't want to do, I'd never expect him to have sex with me.

"I've never felt sexual urges before." He whispered, his warm breath on my skin. "Until you. When I see you just out of the shower, or your shirt slips to let me see your tanned skin. Laying by you as you moan in your sleep." I blushed and turned to face him.

"Gaara, you were treated very badly for something you had no control over. Your uncle deserved to die and I don't blame you for anything. Thank you for sharing this with me." Saying sorry wasn't going to make anything change so I didn't say the words. "But, I'd never ask you to do anything you didn't want to do. You telling me this makes me want to make sure no one ever says or does anything to harm you more. Including myself." I added and he blinked at me.

"You want to have sex with me correct?" His voice was slightly confused.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"And I want to have sex with you." I blushed at this. "Then no one would be forced to do anything they didn't want to do." He continued, "Though I'm not speaking of having sex right now."

I was glad, the whole story he just told was a real mood killer, and all I wanted to do was take a shower from what he had told me, so much in it was wrong.

"I want to know about your past, but I want to know when you are ready to tell me." I had feared that, but I relaxed. I knew he'd not bring it up again for a while.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." I stated and he nodded into my back. I looked him in the eyes, focused on showing I was telling the truth. "Gaara, I do love you. Even if you find it hard to believe. I love you. I'd never hurt you. I'd protect you with my life. You give me meaning, you are precious to me and I will let no one take you from me. If you want to leave me then I will let you go, but I won't let anyone take you away by force."

"I understand what you mean. I will do the same for you Naruto. Hough I can not say I don't doubt your love for me, it is just that love has many meanings to each different feelings and thoughts equal their love. I can not say I love you back, I don't know what love is to me. You are precious to me, and no one will take you from me. No one will hurt you."

We were both silent for a long time, each thinking over what was said tonight. Soon I felt him sleeping behind me and closed my eyes to fall asleep as well.

A/N: I know it's short, so I may add the next chapter tonight to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed, even though nothing happened really. This is one of my least favor things to do, make the history know to each other. Next chapter may take a few by surprise. ;) Review if you'd like if not thats cool. Just read and enjoy.

I'm so happy I have like 3409 hits to my story and so far most people seem to be continuing to read it instead of having 2000 on the first chapter most of the chapters decrease in hits by only a few like 10-20! It makes me happy.

No reviews to answer to as of yet!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 15: Slight Incest**

**A/N: Warning, slight incest in this chapter. Warning, Warning, Warning. I think I made myself clear. :)**

I moved so she slid off my chest, she didn't even wake up. I stared at her pink hair a moment. I had never loved her, and I never would love her. She was a pawn in my game, after all if you want something you have to use people to get it. I knew what I wanted, and though it seemed pointless I still wanted it. If there is one thing my brother has taught me its that people are either used or they get used. The world isn't fair so you have to do what you can to make a place for yourself. Thank for that Itachi.

I stood and located my boxers shoving my legs into them and pulling them on. She really was a stupid girl for thinking I could want her. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I needed a shower after what I had just done. I looked in the mirror. Itachi stared back at me. I closed my eyes and reopened them, he was gone. The water rinsed away her smell and I scrubbed hard to get the feel of her skin off me. It was easy to fool the girl, it was easy to fool everyone. Gaara was the exception. He never let me use him. He was to smart to be used. I closed my eyes in thought. Gaara.

The blond boys words came back to me. His out burst and the look on his face. He loved Gaara and Gaara loved him back. This was hurtful to me but it also made me see light at the end of the void in my heart. Maybe I could use this against him.

I had the plan in my head, it wasn't a simple one but I hoped it would work the way I wanted it to work. Otherwise I could end up in bad shape.

It hadn't bothered me so much at the start. Let Gaara play with Naruto's head. Gaara had to have other plans and was just using the boy, or so I thought. Seeing them together though each day and watching as Gaara smiled and talked more and more pained me. What was it the boy had that I didn't have? How could he be happy with someone like that? What did they talk about that I couldn't talk about?

I stepped out of the shower and threw a towel around my waist. I wonder if Itachi is up? As I go to change into a clean pair of boxers I notice the girl is still fast asleep. I roll my eyes. I had hoped she'd wake up and leave while I was gone. I'd have to leave before she wakes otherwise she'll want to go again, I don't know if I can stomach being in her once more. I had to picture those burning eyes of his to stay hard last time.

I walk to Itachi's room, seeing as the lights on I walk in. He's reading and doesn't even glance up at me as I enter. So I sit on the edge of his bed and look at him. He finishes the page and looks up at me.

"Sasuke?" His voice is low and his eyes pierce through my own. "You need something?"

"Yeah." I reply and grin. I have a favor to ask of my brother. He seems to think about a reply after I ask him. He asks why, so I tell him about the whole thing.

Itachi is no saint, so when he gives me a look that clearly says I'm evil I roll my eyes at him. "Will you help or not?"

"Sasuke, it's just High School. You have a crush on someone you know you will never have, get over it." He tells me. I growl.

"How many times have **I** helped **you** out Itachi." I move so I'm laying by his side, tossing the book to the floor I lay my head on his chest and play with a stray strand of his hair, a pout on my lips. We both knew the game, use and be used. We had learned it all our lives, we were good at it, hell we may have been the best.

I watch as he looks away from me. It seems he doesn't want to play our game with her so close. Itachi likes to hear me scream and moan, so I give him what he wants. Though I don't think Sakura will awake, she seems to be a sound sleeper. If she does I'll lie and tell her Itachi had a girl over so I went out to let them have some peace and didn't want her to wake up.

Soon Itachi is agreeing to anything I ask, I know he'll keep his word and help me now. I groan as I move out from underneath him and dress once more, I won't shower this time. Itachi's scent doesn't bother me, he smells like I do. Though the smell of sex lingers in his room I do not. Itachi doesn't even blink when I leave. I have other things to do in order for my plan to work, I dress after checking to see of Sakura is still asleep. She is. So I leave, going to find my next target.

He isn't hard to find. I know what he wants in return for this favor, so I have it ready. Dressed in my low riding jeans and tight fitting shirt. "Hey, Kabuto. I _need_ Orochimaru." I state as sexy as I can, knowing the older man is listening to us from inside his home. I may act like a slut, and I don't care to say I do. I know I sleep with a lot of people, but I get what I want and right now I want Orochimaru to do me a favor. One I'm willing to do anything for.

Orochimaru is smart, he isn't one to use unless you know what you are doing. As luck would have it, I know what I'm doing. I do it very well. I come over to Orochimaru's home almost once a week, sometimes I come two. The older man knows a lot of people and I'm always aware that I might need his help, since he is smart though I know I have to use him without him knowing I use him. I've been fucking him for over a year now and have only asked for two favors, both of which caused me to bleed. It was worth the pain though. This one I'm pretty sure I won't be caused to beg or bleed if I play my cards right.

Orochimaru has told me he loves me. Has told me he doesn't want me to get hurt, except by him of course. So all I have to do is acted a little depressed and say I had to see him cause of it, he'll ask why and I'll tell him about the threat on my life today. I grin inside as Kabuto leads me to the man.

Kabuto is like the male version of Sakura, willing to do anything for their master. He glares as he lets me into the mans room walking off down the hall. No doubt to cry about it. People may say sex can't get you everything you want, I guess they don't do it right. Soon I'm laying on his bed with fake tears in my eyes telling him my made up story and he's petting my head like I'm a child. He promises to take care of it, and I ask him how. He likes to kill, but I don't want the blond to die. So I tell him how he should do what I want with out actually telling him. He seems to think it was all his idea and I smile at him.

Easy.

I get laid for the third time in one night, this time though I'm so tired I don't bother to leave instead I lay by his side and we both sleep. It's morning when I wake up, I have school to go to. Orochimaru is asleep still, so I make sure I wake him to give him a kiss and tell him I love him. He gives me a kiss and repeats the words then goes back to sleep. I'm sure he is tired, cause I know he got laid more then once last night as well. I head to school, I had no time to take a shower I hope I don't smell to much like the old man.

School is something I'm good at. I have always studied hard and got good grades, plus I always know how to get the teachers to cut me slack, the kids to worship my feet and the girls to stare at me. I use to be second to Gaara, but since he has been hanging out with Naruto I'm now number one. Though even I notice the blond has more friends and less people make fun of him. I guess it's because he is dating Gaara. Who'd wanna fuck with Gaara?

A smile crosses my lips.

Oh, I do. I turned to look out the window in my class as I think about what was going to be going down in just a few days. I notice someone is staring at me. I turn to see Kiba glaring at me.

I can tell he knows something is up. I smile at him. "Whats up Kiba?" I ask and he sniffs the air.

"Something smells like... Old dick." He answers and I blush despite myself. Kiba is strange. His sense of smell is very keen and I did hang out with him before, I guess he always knew when I was with Orochimaru. It's a good thing he can't possibly know what I have planed. I've worked to hard for him to ruin it.

"Hey, Kiba, do you want to come to a party after the dance?" I ask and he blinks. He's always wanted to be part of our cliché, so I know he'll jump at the chance.

"Hell no. I'm going to _Gaara's party_ after the dance." I blink as he turns to face the front. The prick. I glare but calm myself as I think this over. I'd have to remember that Gaara was having a party that night. I might need to re think a few details of my plan.

I feel a stab of pain as I move. My ass is sore. Orochimaru may confuse pleasure and pain a bit more then I wish. Sometimes I feel bad for what I do, I feel alone and used. I know I do it to myself but that doesn't change my feelings. I thought he would be the one to change that. We both have haunting pasts and I need someone like that. I felt the connection between us... Didn't he? I sigh as I try and focus back on my school work.

It's a long day and I don't feel like being social, but it doesn't matter what I feel like all that matters is that my plan works. I know I'll have to go back to Orochimaru's to ensure he does what he said he would. Itachi I knew would do what he said without my pressure, the Old Man I wasn't so sure about.

I'm very good at what I do. I was taught all my life how to do it. It's a game I play with those who know how to play and those who know nothing of it.

Be used or use others. In the end we all are used. We all use someone else as well.

A/N: Hey, how'd you like it? I hope you did like it. I had to add some evil to the story, other wise where does it go? I know Sasuke is acting like a whore, and honestly I like Sasuke but he does seem like the type to do anything that gets him what he wants.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 16: Gaara and Naruto Lime**

**A/N: Lime ahead. Warning!**

Gaara was coming to pick me up shortly for the dance. My heart was threating to jump out of my chest at any given moment. I was dressed as Temari ordered me to be. My hair the way it always is, I can't do a damn thing about it. The shirt keeps riding up so my tattoo shows and the shoes are already killing my feet. My stomach is calling for food and I was glad Gaara wanted to eat before we went to the dance. Though I did wish he was going to cook, instead he had wanted to go out. Besides going to the movies once and the shopping we hadn't been on any dates outside of one of our homes. So I was pretty stoked to go out with him. I gave myself another look over before I tried to get my hair to lay down once more. It refused and I gave up hope on the matter. I made sure my wallet was in my pants and then sat down to wait, glancing at the clock on a regular basis. It was 6:23. The dance started at 9. So we had plenty of time. Actually I wasn't sure if Gaara was dressed yet or not, I couldn't wait to see him dressed up though. I looked down and sighed, I wasn't dressed up really. Temari had been correct I looked more like a punk then I looked like I was going to a dance. To late now. I passed the time by watching TV. If he didn't come soon I'd be heating up some ramen.

Gaara knocked on the door and I jumped to answer it. He looked good, damn good. He seemed to be dressed in the punk sort of way as well. The red shirt almost perfectly matching the colors of the skull on my own shirt, his pants were black as well but loser then my own, at which I was kind of ticked at. He could have worn tight pants too. He had a fishnet shirt under his red one, the net covered from his upper arm to his wrists but was unseen from his wrist to his elbow as he wore arm warmers, they were black and red matching our colors. I smiled at him. He was sexy, and he was mine. Gaara looked me over as well, I pulled down the shirt once more.

He didn't come inside instead he lead me to the car, where he opened the door and closed it before I could reach for the handle. I watched him get in and then we were off to the restarant for dinner. He had picked the place and it wasn't too bad, slightly busy with classmates of ours eating as well. A few glared at us while others ignored us, we took our seats and ordered our meals.

"You look hot." I told him with a smirk. He glared at my word choice. I laughed at him.

"You look..." He thought a moment. "Delicious." I blushed and he smirked.

We ate in peace, both bringing up topics. I love how Gaara has decided to talk to me more openly. Yet he only does so when its just me. If Kiba and Shikamaru is around he closes up more and only watches us talk. I can't wait to go to the dance, I know it seems boring and it's not like I know a ton of people but Kiba and Kankuro are going to be there so I plan on having a lot of fun. I know Gaara isn't going to have much, since he won't loosen up enough to go with the flow. Maybe he will though, who really knows. We finished and paid, well he paid and I sulked for not being aloud to pay for my half at least. I get that he has the money, but that doesn't mean I want him to spend the money on me all the time.

We reached the dance at a few minutes till 9 and waited in line to get in. I was surprised when Gaara entwined his fingers around mine to hold hands, I smiled at him and gave a reassuring smile to him before the line started to move and we walked, hand in hand, to the entrance hall. The place was decorated with silver and black streamer, orchids and tables with matching table cloths. Drinks were being served as well as cookies and we sat down to wait for Kankuro and Kiba to arrive.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at us. The Uchiha was dressed in a white suit and Sakura was in a black short dress that was puffy around he knees, a white ribbon around her waist. They passed us to go to the main room. We chatted while we waited for the two boys, it was nearly 9:40 when they came in, both slightly red and their clothes not correctly in place. I blushed guessing on what had taken them so long.

"Come on. The sooner you dance the sooner we can leave." Kankuro spoke and Kiba growled.

"Shut the fuck up, I came here to have fun. You'd better not leave me here. I swear I'll kick your ass." Kiba growled taking Kankuro's arm and dragging him onto the dance floor. Gaara and I followed behind them. The first song was slow and we danced near the edge of the crowd, his hands on my waist and leading in the dance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. I could have blocked out everything and stayed in the moment forever, but that teme Sasuke had other plans, he bumped into me causing me to deeper myself into Gaara, stepping on his new shoes and almost knocking him down. Gaara growled and I kissed him before he could go anywhere. I did not want to get kicked out of the dance over Sasuke. As the song ended a fast beat one started, but we slow danced anyways, Gaara's hands falling to rest on the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. We swayed lightly instead of moving fully. I closed my eyes to keep the feeling with in my memory. I was happy, I felt like I had never been alone in my whole life. I forgot my past and Gaara's there was no need for the past. This was now and maybe this was everything to come. I opened my eyes in time to see Gaara lean in and kiss me.

Thats pretty much what we did the first hour of the dance, slow danced to every song and kissed. I loved it, though I happen to like to fast dance, I was dressed for it after all. The next fast song I pulled away from him and turned so my back was against his, I closed my eyes and began to dance. Maybe I can't dance really but I do love to sway my hips and run my hands down Gaara's body as I lower mine to the ground. I didn't notice the stares as my hips swayed and the shirt rose up my six packs, my tan skin lined with a layer of sweat, my hair bouncing lightly. As I lowered my body down I opened my eyes and when I rose I spun to face Gaara I placed my hands on his shoulders and ran them down his body as I lowered my body to the ground, my ass almost touching the ground as my hands laid on his hips. It was on the way back up the I noticed he seemed to enjoy this, his pants were tighter now that he had a hard on. I could have laughed at the face he was giving me, instead I smiled and looked at him through half opened eyes.

It was nice to know he was human when it came to sexual stimulation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body hard against his, swaying my hips against his own.

Oh my god, did Gaara just moan?! I felt my face heat as other body parts did the same. He looked down at me. His eyes seemed to mimic my own. He spoke first. "Do you want to go home?" I nodded lightly. I guess it was the best and worse 50 dollars someone could spend. We were at the dance a hour waiting for the two boys and another hour dancing and now we were heading home. Gaara and myself tracked down Kankuro and Kiba to tell them we were leaving. The two were dancing wildly and Kiba gave me a grin, which I blushed at thankful the place was so dark he couldn't see.

Gaara lit a cig when he got in the car, he rolled down the windows so I wouldn't have to inhale the smoke. Neither of us spoke as we pulled up in front of my home, we walked in casually and as soon as the door closed we were making out, hands touching each others back, stomach, sides, face. We made it to my bed and Gaara threw me down on the bed. I tugged off his shirt then helped him get mine off.

We had both seen each other shirtless, but this time it was different, this time we were aloud to gaze and not hide it. To touch and not say sorry or blush, to kiss each others necks, collar bones and leave trails of kisses down the chest and stomach. My lips gently kissed Gaara's stomach as his hairs messed in my hair, he moaned and I nippled lightly on his hip beside were the jagged bone could be seen, we had been fighting over who was on top for awhile now. Gaara pulled be onto my back and started to suck on my neck, his hands lowering down my body. I gave a moan as he reached for the button on my pants. I'm not going to say we both knew what to do exactly, we were both shaking lightly and he had trouble undoing my pants because of this. Once they were undone I fumbled with his and he got off me so we could both take our pants and boxers off. He then came back slowly to straddle me.

The kissing continued and soon we were both wanting more. I sat up making him lay down, to was about to protest but then moaned loudly as I started to take his length into my mouth, the taste was odd, and though it wasn't the best taste in the world I found it wasn't the worst. My head moved up and down and his hips rose to greet my mouth, I could not get him fully into my mouth, as I was sure I'd gag and end up throwing up on him. I didn't think that would be the best thing to do the first time. Gaara was moaning and whispering my name under me, it was a great turn on. He pushed me away and I guessed the reason, he had been ready to come. He pulled me close to him kissing me once more then laid me back down to do the same for me, I stopped him before his mouth came close.

It seemed I didn't have to ask him. I was already ready for the main event. From under my bed be pulled out a bottle and coated his fingers then added some to my own entrance. I was to into everything to bother blushing as he did this, his first finger entered and I felt only a mild discomfort, once the second entered I felt the burn of my flesh being pulled apart to make way, he gave me a look at this and I gave a smile, so he continued moving in circles and spreading the two fingers. Both of us were new to this, so after a moment he coated his cock and moved so we were lined up, he took my hips and pushed into me. I called out in pain, he stopped and gave a concerned look at me. I lifted my eyes and spoke in a slightly strained voice. "It's ok." I pushed towards him going deeper, he groaned and I bit my lip to stop a cry of pain. I knew he would want to stop if I cried out to much, he began to pull out slowly and then pushed back in, I gave a moan and he began to repeat the action, his hand going to my member as he let get of one of my hips, we both moaned as he started to stroke me and entered me at the same time. Soon the speed of both was growing faster, my head fell back and my eyes were unfocused. He seemed to be the same way as I looked at him. We were both sweating and panting. I came with a shutter and he came a moment after, leaving a piece of himself inside me. I moved over ignoring the pain so he could lay beside me. We were both panting and messy.

His arms encircled me and my own enclosed around him, my head on his chest and his in my hair. I pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep soon after.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I tried to cut down on the whole details. This is not the end my friends and I hope you enjoy the next coming chapters. I'd guess I've got about 10-15 more chapters planed. Review if you want or don't.

Reviews:

Sen the crazy cat lady – Here you are. Hope you enjoyed!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 17: Kankuro and Kiba Lime**

**A/N: Another warning about sexual stuff. Warning people.**

Kiba was hot. His body attacking mine as he danced. He seemed not to care about the looks people gave him, that could have been because he had about five shots of Sake in him. Hehehe. The flush on his face was priceless and turned me on all the move. I'm glad Gaara gave me the keys to his place, and glad he was getting laid to night as well. I smiled as Kiba crashed his body on to my own, panting and smiling at me. He was having fun, hell I'll admit I was having fun too. The looks on the other 'kids' face when they stared at me made me laugh. A few had been so bold as to speak to me when I left Kiba to go to the bathroom.

They were nearly killed by Kiba who had followed to make sure this didn't happen. He pushed one boy away from me with such force he hit the bathroom wall and broke his nose. This didn't faze Kiba as he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." I glared back at him and he narrowed his eyes all the more.

"Listen up fucker, your here with me, so I don't want you fucking flirting with these pricks." Kiba growled at me. I wasn't flirting, I could have been... but I was here with Kiba.

"I'll flirt if I damn well please. Your my bitch its not the other way around." His eyes narrowed as he walked towards me. His right hand holding me in place as he kissed me rough, his left hand sliding down my stomach and into my pants, lightly cupping my balls. He rubbed them and I felt the heat and blood rush to my lower head. I moaned breaking away from his lips and hitting my head on the wall. His lips kissed and sucked on my jaw then moved down to my neck, his right hand moving to undo my pants, he began stroking my member as he messaged my balls.

Then he released me and took a few steps back, smirking as I glared at him. What the fuck?

"Who's who's bitch now." He asked and I growled, I half tackled him and he yelped in surprise. I pushed him into one of the stalls and against the wall. "Kan-" He started but I cut him off with a kiss. He really shouldn't start a game if he can't handle someone playing back. My hands lowered to his zipper and he tried to push me off, so I backed away.

"What?" I asked as he caught his breath.

"We can't do that here." He muttered and I smiled.

"Why not?" I kissed him once more and he kissed me back. It wasn't long before he was touching me back, and though he bit his lip to hold back moans a few sweet sounds escaped. I lavished his neck with kisses and began to pull off his pants.

"Wait." He hissed and I didn't this time. I knew he was worried about someone coming in, but really I didn't care who saw us.

"Relax." I tell him as I wet my fingers. He leans his head on my shoulder as I move so I can insert a finger inside him, when I add the second he hisses in protest and then bites down on my shoulder as I find the spot, after a while I move so he is up against the wall with his legs around my waist and arms on my shoulders for support. I can feel his body tighten around me as I enter him. He groans and then begins to breath harder as I move in and out, it feels go good. To thin I have him till tomorrow afternoon. His teeth sink deeper into my skin as I hit the spot repeatedly. I'm holding back groans of my own as it turns me on all the more.

I can tell he's about to lose it so I start stroking him, trying to make sure the load is released on my white shirt so I don't have any stains on these clothes. My own bliss is reached before his and he groans as I pull out, my grip on his own member firm and moving faster, he comes and I'm lucky most of it lands on the floor. After a few moments of panting I let him stand on his own, he pulls on his pants and we straighten our clothes before heading out of the stall.

"If that wasn't so hot, I'd report you." The white haired teacher, I'm not sure of his name, says as he is leaning over the sink washing his hands. Kiba blushes and starts stuttering. The man waves off his words and walks out of the room, I laugh and Kiba kicks my ass.

"I told you we couldn't do that here!" He growled and I smiled.

"Hell, you started it." He sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just.. Go." He blushes as we walk out, a few people laughing at us and moaning. He looks mortified, one of the guys walks over. I stare at him a moment trying to place who he is, I know he was once Gaara's friend. Sasuke... I think is his name.

"Who smells like old man now?" He laughs and Kiba glares. Who the fuck is this kid talking about? I'm not a fucking old man.

"Who the hell do you think your talking about?" I question and he gives me a smug look. God I want to wipe it off his face.

"What, are you getting dumb in your old age?" I growled.

"Your Sasuke right?" I asked as my memory finds me.

"Yeah." He rolls his eyes at me and I smile.

"I went to school with Itachi." My smile grows as he looks confused. "He told me alllll about his sweet baby brother." I gave a laugh. "And how you like to play your games together."

"Shut the fuck up. I don't know what your talking about!" The boy screamed balling his hands up in fists.

"It sounds to me like he's saying you fuck your brother, Sasuke." Kiba smirked and the boy threw a punch at him. Kiba moved and threw one back. The Uchiha was caught off guard my his anger and the fist of my lover landed in his stomach causing the boy to double over.

I pull Kiba away, knowing if he stayed for a full fight he'd get in trouble with the school. We headed back to Gaara's Kiba being pretty quiet I gave a sigh, I'm a Shukaku... We don't do apologies very well. So when I turned to face him I tried to think of a way to say sorry with out using the words. None came to mind. "I'm... Sorry." I watched his confused face.

"What the hell are you on? That was awesome! Did you see his face when you said that, I swear I never thought he'd fuck his own brother. He's fucking crazy!" Kiba was laughing, and I smiled. It was going to be the last time I wasted my breath on an apology to him though... Maybe I was his bitch, but it seemed he was just as much mine.

We walked into Gaara's place and started undressing, both of us had brought extra clothes so we didn't have to stay dressed up all night. Kiba yawned and laid down on the bed flipping the TV on. "Damn, I'm ready to crash." He mused and I frowned. What the fuck. I had plans on having sex all night. He turned to watch me a moment the cracked a smile. "You should have seen your face."

It was a bad joke. I rolled my eyes. "Fucker." I called him as I walked into the kitchen.

"Get me a beer!" He yelled after me and I did so, fighting the urge to shake it up. It was Gaara's place after all.

We watched TV for a few moments trying to relax some. I broke the silence first. "Did you have fun?" It was his dance after all.

"Yeah, it was cool. How about you?" He yawned and curled up beside me resting his chin on my chest so he could look at my face.

"Yeah, it was alright." He smiled at me and I returned the gesture. My cell phone rang, I looked at the number then answered quickly. "Yes, father?" Talk about a mood killer. He knew I had a date tonight.

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_ He didn't really care and I knew it.

"Nope." I replied.

"_Good, I need you home tomorrow. I have something to talk to you about."_ I rolled my eyes for Kiba to see and he snickered.

"Alright dad, what time?" I sighed,

"_8:30, in the morning Kankuro, not a minute late either."_

"8:30? What the hell dad, thats an ungodly hour!" I never get up till noon on Saturdays. He hung up, I groaned. There goes my multiple lays. "I have to be home tomorrow." I sigh and he shrugs. "Home is almost two hours away. Dad lives in Suna."

"Oh." Kiba glanced at the clock and so did I. It was almost eleven. He frowned. I guess it was a good thing we had the quicky in the bathroom, cause I wasn't going to be up to having sex again, I'd need sleep. "that's cool, lets just get some sleep." I gave a nod. I felt bad, Kiba and myself don't get to hang out much and when we do we normally just have sex. I feel like I'm using him. I don't usually care if I use someone but with him it's different. He's just to awesome not to have feelings for. He cares but he doesn't, he lets me do what I want to do and doesn't complain so long as I talk to me almost every day. We talk over the phone and on line. I hold him close after setting the alarm clock so I would wake up in time to get Kiba to his house and then make it to Suna by 8:30.

A/N: Glad you all seem to be liking this story. Just wanted to add the rest of Kanky and Kiba's night into the mix. I do love the two rvery much. Next chapter will be coming tonight I'd say, maybe tomorrow it depends on if I am going to be getting some tonight. Lol. TMI I know. Well... Any ideas on what sasuke is planing or what's up with Kankuro going to Suna?? I hope you all enjoy my very thin plot line in the upcoming chapters and the drama that is caused. Thanks to everyone for showing their support!!

Review Answers:

Sen The Crazy Cat Lady – Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this smutt.

Marjolein-chan – Thanks for the review! Thanks for showin me some love on my work! .

She Rocks – Yes ma'am. Hope you enjoyed, Thanks for the review!!

Mellos in my closet – Lol, yeah I kind of got carried away last night, I hope you enjoyed cause that was like half a cartoon of cigs I smoked in one day, I can feel my life growing shorter now. v.v To bad it's not over yet. Thanks for the review!!!

mimiteufel – Thanks for the review, I hope you weren't waiting too long for this chapter!

Sammyxr – I love you to death sweets! You make me feel like I've been hit my a flaming piece of asteroid when I see you have reviewed! I love it! XD

SPECIAL review answer From chapter 9: Leifa – I'm in a relationship, I just haven't been getting sex. Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you have fun continuing to catch up with the story!


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 18: Drama**

I woke up next to Gaara, who's still sleeping, it was Monday and we had school so I moved to get out of bed being sure not to wake him up. My heart is hurting, a sign today was not going to be a good day. I ignored the pain as I took a shower and got dressed. Gaara woke and kissed me before getting in the shower as well. After we were both ready we ate a small breakfast and then headed to school. 

The sky was clear with a few clouds here and there, the sun was shinning and the birds were singing. How could today be a bad day? I held my chest and then got out of the car. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked looking at my hand on my chest. I give a nod and he stares a moment before we walk down the walkway to school.

As we entered the view of our classmates I noticed the stares and the whispers. We always got them but today they seemed different, more people stared and glared at us. My eyes dropped to the ground, a picture of me and Gaara at the dance stared back at me. I reached down picking the paper up and nearly fainting as I read over it, Gaara had noticed my shock expression and came to read the paper as well.

The headline read: Killer?

I continued to read:

_Everyone in the school knows of Gaara and Naruto, though both for different reasons, but how much do you really know about these two? Not enough. Gaara who has got in many fights at this very school has done more then just land a kid or two in the hospital. He has blood on his hands, many do not know where Gaara came before he started school here, so let me clue you in, Gaara lived in Suna with his father, sister and brother along with his mothers brother. His mother died giving birth to him, though if she would have known what he was going to do I believe any mother would have killed the child over themselves. At the age of seven the boy killed his uncle, though it was not released on why he said he did so the report had said the boy stabbed the older man over twenty times in the face, neck and chest with only a butter knife. This was not the end of his violence though as he sent his brother to the hospital nearly a dozen times before he came here. Why is this demon aloud to be in the same classes as us? Why won't the school do anything about this? Will someone here have to feed his blood lust before they see him as the true demon he is?_

_Then again it seems only fair to say He and Naruto were made for each other._

There was a arrow drawn to flip the page over, I did so without noticing. Gaara continued to look at the paper as well. I closed my eyes tight seeing the pictures that rested on the top of the page. The first was a man with blond hair and red eyes, a scar on each cheek, the next was a man who haunted my dreams and made be stay up at night, his hair a wild orange and eyes blue two scars on each of his checks. My left hand trembled as I lifted it to my face running over the three matching scars that rested there, my father was smiling in his picture – it was the same smile I had. I could feel my body thimbling as my eyes focused on the words.

_As scary as Gaara seems I believe we can expect more out of the seemingly innocent blond. Above is pictured Kyubbi the first and Kyubbi the second also known as The Nine Tailed Fox, both of these men have been killed but the heartache they leave behind is not from their family members, but the members of the families they have killed. Kyubbi was ruthless and raped many women killing them quickly after, The Nine Tailed Fox murdered many men, women, and even children in his time on the earth. With this blood in his system how do we know when Naruto will soil his hands in blood, and with Gaara having already taken lives is it safe to say he will teach the boy?_

_This is not made up, this is the truth. We don't want demons and bad blood in our school. Speak out against it, help us rid the school of these monsters and be warned that neither are to be trusted._

I glanced at Gaara to see him looking at me. I looked down and he stepped back from me. I wanted to run, how could he love me knowing I may end up like this. If blood was on his hands then blood would be dripping from every inch of my body. I moved to run, but he caught me pulling me close to his chest in an embrace.

"Naruto..." He started but didn't go on. I looked up at him and saw he was as confused as me. Could the writing be true? Did us coming together mean either of us was more likely to kill? Would be slip into the past and wreak havoc on the ones around us?

I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine. We had both seen each others dirty secrets before the other was ready. I didn't care if Gaara had killed, I didn't care if Gaara had been abusive to his family. I love him, and no amount of blood can change that. In this sense I was not like my father, I was like my mother. I spoke first to break the silence, though my eyes never left his. "Can you still love me even though you know what I may become?"

The taunts of bad blood came back to me, it was one of their favorite things to say when I was young and in elementary school, back in Konohagakure. 

Gaara blinked and began to speak. "Can you still love me though my hands are bathed in blood?"

Neither of us answered the other, instead I leaned up and he leaned down, we sealed our deal with a kiss. It didn't matter what he had done and it didn't matter what blood flowed through my veins. I smiled. It was a very bad day but with Gaara by my side I know I could continue to be sane no matter what the rest of the day brought.

I was surprised when a voice called out to us. "Yo." Gaara and I turned to face Kiba and Shikamaru who both looked stern. "How trouble some, look at all the wasted trees." I smiled wider, not caring it matched the man in the pictures smile. I knew for sure I could handle anything if my friends were willing to still be my friends and my love still my lover.

Gaara took my hand as we walked to class. I knew he was doing this to support me, he after all didn't care what anyone though of him. The day was hell, most the kids avoided me, the teachers even glared except Iruka who didn't even cut me some slack for forgetting my work in my locker. Thus I got a five minute lecture on how I would have to remember to bring my work to class or I'd be staying in during lunch next time. I smiled and nodded. Until he told me to stay behind after class.

"Naruto, I read the flyer today." He smiled lightly at me. "I've known who you were for a long time, since I laid eyes on you. I want to tell you something so you will see not everyone hates you for something you had no part in, to assure you you will not be like them." He pulled a picture out of his desk and I blinked. He was young maybe 10 and the girl beside him was a few years older maybe in her first year of high school. "I lived in Konohagakure until I was 18, I know first hand of The Nine Tailed Fox and what he did. My sister was a victim of his, she was raped and murdered in a way no one should have dreamed up." I looked away, my father had done this. "You though you have part of him in you, are not like your father. I have watched you, you could never do what he did. Because of him you are strong, you have the power to fight without fighting to be happy and not have to cause pain. Since you do not wish to end up like your father and grandfather you fight the way you want, with words or looks, smiles and laughs you fight for friendship and understanding. I do not hate you for what your father did to my sister, I love you because of who you are for over coming everything everyone has ever told you in your life. I know you will do great things in your life and you will be a great man." I was crying, and I don't know why. No one had said those things to me before, not even my uncle. He stood and hugged me as I cried. Maybe it was the stress of the day that made me so weak. I stopped and looked up at the man, a smile covering my face, a true smile not the fake one I use when I'm feeling down or angry, but a real smile.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"I'm sure Gaara is waiting for you, along with your other friends. I'd best let you go before they get worried. Just remember that when you see the looks people give you for things you **haven't **done, there are many others who look at you with love in their hearts for the things that you **are**."

I cleaned my face of all tears and nodded, I left and didn't look back knowing I might cry again if I did. Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba were waiting for me at my locker. I smiled as I walked to them.

"What took you? We were worried, Baka." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest and I smiled rubbing the back of my head. 

"Iruka had to talk to me after class. Sorry guys! Lets go eat!" I took Gaara's arm dragging him after me. We stood in line and waited to get food, it seemed that whoever made the mess of announcing Gaara and mines past had done be two favors the first was the best, Gaara and I seemed closer now, the second... Everyone seemed scared of me now, no one tried to pick a fight with me or anything the whole day, case you know I'm crazy. I smiled at Sasuke and he glares at me, I know it was him. I do plan on getting him back and I'm sure I will have a few friends to help me.

A/N: I hope you liked my drama. I do want to say sorry for not finishing it yesterday, but I had to get some sleep since I worked morning shift at work and usually don't. So... SORRY EVERYONE! I'm off the next two days so I might get most of the story finished in that period of time. Love you all very much! XX

Reviews Answered:

Sammyxr – Whats up sweets? I'm glad you liked the chapter, yeah it kind of hurts but in a good way! Like a piece of heaven falling on your head!

Sen The Crazy Cat Lady – I hope you weren't too upset by my lack of 50000000 updates last night. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

SilverOfTheMoon – Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and please feel free to review anytime. 

ShyTan'ith – I know he is, but he's going to play a role in the plot to come. Thanks for the review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 19: Many Different POV's **

_Gaara's POV_

It's the end of the school year, we have only a week left of school until summer vacation is here. I'm glad since it means I can spend endless amounts of time with my beloved blond. Though I have no truly announced my love for him I know he knows and he tells me he loves me at least twice a day. It's nice to be loved. We have been getting over the events that happened at school almost a month ago, it doesn't seem to bother Naruto as much when he sees the words painted on his locker or desk, sometimes they have wrote 'Bad Blood' or Kyubbi III. To me I have the honor of being called Demon. I have long been called this and it bothers me not. I have what I want, I have Naruto, I have true friends in Kiba and Shikamaru. I need nothing else. I want for nothing else. Yet I know I could no longer live with not having Naruto by my side. This weekend I will have to deal with such. Father has called us all home, it is rare that he invites me to his home, I want to know what he has to say to me. 

I kiss Naruto goodbye, wishing he'd stay at my place. He has refused saying it is to empty and lonely. So I let it go, he has his cell phone he will call me even if he isn't in trouble. I get in the car with Temari and Kankuro, the drive is going to be long and Suna is always hot so I dress in light clothes, my fishnets are not on and my jeans reach my knees, sandels clad my feet. I hate going 'home' but it's a time where I have to. I wish Naruto would be coming too.

_Sasuke's POV_

Gaara is leaving, the time is right to do as planed. I call Orochimaru, telling him tonight is the night. He promises to do what he said, I promise to be over later tonight. My plan was going smooth. With any luck Gaara will leave the blond, then I can be happy and get what I want. I wonder if the redhead will blame me.

There is no way to put the blame on me for what is about to happen. So I smile and calm myself. Know one really knows what I have planed besides me. I even keep the pink haired girl out of it, though she did know and help me with the information Itachi got for me about the blond and red. I didn't want her to suspect anything about what was going to happen... She doesn't have the mind to do what I'm going to do so she can't be trusted. She has almost used up her usefulness, I don't see myself talking to her this summer or the next school year. After all after this goes down I hope to have my one true love back.

_Naruto's POV_

Gaara had left a few hours ago, I already missed him. I pop some popcorn and head over to the movie collection, I'm in the mood to get the shit scared out of me so I grab a scary movie and pop it in skipping the previews and such before turning off the lights in my room and closing the door, I lay on my bed and much on the salty melty treat as the movie starts. I pick up the phone to call Gaara, seeing as how I haven't talked to him yet. The phone rings five times before going to voice mail, so I leave a message. "Hey sexy beast! I just wanted to call and tell you Goodnight! I hope your trying to have a nice time at your dads, hows Temari and Kankuro doing? How was the ride up there? We'll give me a call tomorrow, I'm watching a movie then going to bed -" I was cut off my the dumb machine. Bastard. I sigh and try to get back into the movie, though I can't really get to into it, it has me scared shitless and I have no clue whats even going on!

A few moments later my ears pick up on sound outside the house. I jump up and listen a moment. Damn movie must be getting to me more then I thought. I turn back to the TV. There the noise is again... Maybe it's in the movie. I'm sure they do that type of thing just to freak people like me out. I sigh and throw the blanket over myself.

The noise was not on TV. I looked at my door as I heard the front door open. What the hell? I panic, then calm down. Maybe my uncle had came back early? Even I didn't believe that. He's never early, always late but never early. Slowly I pulled the door open to look out into the hall. Maybe I'm just paranoid because no one is there and nothing seems out of place. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end and my senses are going crazy. Something is in my house. I pull the door open more and flick on the hall lights, walking to the bathroom and flicking on the lights, then to my uncles room and flicking on the lights, I sigh seeing no one or nothing. My nerves calm down, until I hear a noise from the kitchen. I freeze. Oh, shit. I turn around to see if anyone is watching me, I have the feeling I'm being watched and something bad is about to happen.

I blink seeing a cute boy standing in the hall behind me. He smiles, my eyes grow wide. "Yeah, Kimimaro has that effect on most people." A voice informs me, the lights coming on in the kitchen, a white haired guy with glasses walks out. He glares at me.

"You don't look like the type to cause trouble." He states and I stand up straight as the one called Kimimaro walks closer to me. "An order is an order though."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask, my hands in fists. I hear my cell phone ring, I know it's Gaara. He's going to worry when I don't answer. My hope is coming back. Maybe he'll have Kiba or Shikamaru come check on me.

"Nothing personal kid, we just have orders is all." I watch as they circle around me, the one with glasses threw the first punch, I dodge it and the other one ends up hitting me in the back, the pain is intense as his fist comes in contact with my spine. I cry out in pain and land against the wall. They continue to punch and kick me. I let them.

Something inside he was growing warm. My eyes flash open and I don't know what I'm doing. I fight back, my fist hitting the white haired boy hard in the chest, he doubles over coughing up blood, I don't stop punching him, I can't control my body anymore. The other boy tries to rip me off the other but he gets elbowed in the neck and falls back coughing and wezing. I growl as I continue to beat the blood out of the man. When I stop I can tell he is still alive. I'm scared, not of the men on the floor but of myself. I turn to see the other man, the pretty boy, has recovered and is coming towards me. I can't let myself do that again, so I slam him into the bathroom and shut the door, trying to hold him inside.

I'm hoping someone will come, anyone will come. After five minutes I'm tired and the boy is getting closer to getting out, I've given up hope on anyone coming. The door opens, Kiba walks in. He sees the body in my hall and me trying to hold the door closed, he rushes over to help me, taking over for me. "Naruto, are you ok?"

I can't answer I stare at him.

"Naruto. Snap out of it call the police." He orders, I obey only half knowing what I'm doing. The police get there pretty quick, and I tell them what happened, the white hired boy is rushed to the hospital, Kiba is telling the police what he saw, they're asking me questions about my parents. Its all a blur. I can't focus. Kiba catches me as I fall.

Who am I?

What happened?

That wasn't Naruto back there.

It wasn't me.

So who was it?

His face is smiling at me.

I close my eyes and fall off the edge of reality, I fall and fall and fall, then before I hit the ground I wake up.

I don't know if I'm glad that I didn't die in my dream or not. I've heard if you die in your sleep you die in the real world. The though of Gaara makes me see I'm glad I'm alive.

Kiba is still by my side. He blinks as I sit up. "Why did you come?" I ask in a tired voice.

"Gaara was worried about you so I checked up on you. He's on his way back now, he should be here in a few hours. He's pissed. He wants to kill them, he didn't say it... But you know how he can get so fucking scary. He was like that." Kiba informs me of this and I think.

He won't kill them, but who knows if I hadn't snapped out of it I may have. Gaara, I'm sorry. I sigh and feel Kiba shift as he is uneasy.

"I've never seen you be so violent before. What happened?" I asked myself the same questions. I can't answer him.

"What did the police say?"

"They're going to talk to you once your feeling better. You weren't the first to call. Your neighbours called. They said they saw someone outside your house but thought nothing of it, then your screams made them call. So the police think your telling the truth. I'm glad your OK." He tells me as I half listen. I smile, though its 100 percent fake.

"Thanks. For everything." I tell him and he gives a smile.

"Thats what friends are for, duh. Baka." Kiba stands and ruffles my hair.

"I'm going to go call Shikamaru and tell him whats up. I hope he's still awake." Kiba leaves my room, I notice for the first time I'm in the hospital, and in a private room. A nurse walks in, I can see the police outside the door.

"Hello, Naruto, how are you feeling?" She asks with a smile as she pulls out a few tools she will need, taking my tepature and blood preasure. She smiles and tells me to yell if I need anything. I nod and lay back down on the bed.

When I wake the next time voices are speaking outside my room. Someone wants in, the police don't want the person in. I try to see who it is, but can't soon the door is swung open and Gaara walks in. He stares at me a moment then walks over. The first thing he does is embrace me in a hug, the next is slap me across the head.

"I was worried about you." He growls. "You didn't answer your phone."

"Hey, it's not like I could tell them – 'hang on a sec my lovers calling and he's going to be pissed if I don't answer' !" The police leave after hearing my comment. They don't want to get in the middle of a couples conflict.

Gaara crushes his lips against mine, and I return the kiss. "I've had a very bad day." Gaara tells me as he rests his head on my own.

"What happened at your dads? Is he mad you left? I don't want you to get in trouble with your father over me." I try to look at him but its hard to do in this way of sitting. He moves me over, gently I smile as he lays behind me on the very small bed.

"Let's just sleep."

"Will you tell me tomorrow, Gaara?" I ask with a yawn, his breath on the back of my neck.

"Yes. Tomorrow." He whispers and we are soon both sleeping.

A/N: Well... What do you think? How do you like it? I hope it's ok, I think my story is coming to a end, though I'm trying to end all loose ends... I know it doesn't seem to make all that much sense but soon you will get the whole picture.

Reviews Answered:

sammyxr – Sorry you don't like Sasuke in this story:( he is a man whore. I lurv you very much for your reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (I know they do, but it's a good pain! P.S. Thanks for the pic comment, everyone said that. XD )

She Rocks – Naruto took his first, if they were togeather they'd just keep getting dirty. XD and I'd die of blood loose.

Sen the Crazy Cat Lady – Lol, thanks! Glad you love it, and I hope my roll continues to go on!

Mellows in my Closet – I do get off a lot. XD , I know, now I'm drinking Sake and Smoking as I write. My poor lungs and liver.

As A Special Thanks to Those I love! My Reviewers, I am going to give you a peek into the next story I will be starting after I finish this one and update In my Killers Eyes.

YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS.

Title: Wilting Petals

Chapter x Tease

Couples: Kiba/Itachi , Neji/Shika , Gaara/Naruto , Ino/Sakura, Iruka/Kakashi .

Main couple: Gaara x Naruto.

Type: High school Fiction

Summery: Gaara is in love with Naruto. Can Naruto tell and can he ever feel the same way about his 'brother'. If not what will become of Gaara? Who are these people trying to rip their family apart?

We've been best friends all our lives, well all that we care to remember of our lives, we were both live with Iruka and Kakashi, they took in when we were five and have never treated us like less then their sons. Neither have adopted us, actually we don't really exist. Our names were given to us by Kakashi and Iruka after we came to live with them, we both have fake birth certificates and papers. No one knows this though. They all think we were adopted. 

I know I have a blood sister and a blood brother, but I have do desire to find them. I can hardly remember their faces to tell you the truth. I just hope they are ok, I hope they got away from our father. I think about them sometimes and wonder if I will ever see them again.

My name is Gaara.

I'm in love with my best friend and 'brother', his name is Naruto and he is the heavenly angel sitting beside me, chatting about all the stuff he wants to do this summer before we go back to school. I'm only half listening as I draw the small house we live in, the trees around our home and the horses that are roaming in their fenced in yard. 

Our 'father' works for the government as a spy, and sometimes acts as a hit man for them. Our 'mother' is a teacher at the elementary school in town. They've been in love since they were 14, I've been in love with Naruto since I was five, just recently it has grown so I know what the feeling in my heart is.

I fear he can never love me back though, I fear he is only seeing me as his 'brother'.

I continue to draw away as he talks. My mind is on my work now, he looks it over once I'm done. He always notices the small things I add to the pictures to add more details, the small holes in the fencing, the way the mane of the mare is blowing in the wind, and the demon hiding in the forest, ready to attack at any moment. He's in all of my pictures, he is sometimes small and sometimes he is huge and the picture is made around him.

He is always there.

He is always with me. His eyes always staring at me from his hiding spot. Naruto has learned to accept the demon in my paintings and drawlings, he use to play a game where he would try to find the demon first. Now he just smiles at me kind of sad when he sees the beast.

TBC... Maybe. Review if you wanna, if not thats cool. I hope you all enjoy it though. :)

P.S. I'm drinking as I write so I hope nothing is majorly wrong with this chapter! Love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 20: A Sisters Pain**

I had enough of this Sasuke kid, really now. My brother was happy and here he is trying to make that happiness so right back to hell. I love my little brother. In the past I may have treated him bad, but I was a kid, I was sad and confused over the death of my mother then of my uncle who was always loving to me. I had refused to believe he had been raping and trying to hurt my brother, once I grew up more and thought about everything I had known it was true, I hated myself but it was still easier to blame him. I regret that, I wish I could go back and change everything to hold my brother and tell him it was ok, I'd protect him. I failed him, I had failed both of my siblings. I had let someone hurt my baby brother, and I had let hate take over Kankuro's mind.

I have changed though.

I am my brothers sister, the hate that our family holds has been in our blood for many generations, I am not one to let someone hurt my brother. No one will hurt him again. This time his hands will remain clean of this mess, this time my hands will be the ones covered in blood.

Kankuro is watching me. I know my green eyes are filled with hate, I wish they look like Gaara's right now. I hope I'm as brave as Gaara. I've never told him how much I respect him. He never tried to run away or to kill himself even though everyone was against him. Though what he did to himself may have been worse. "Go back to the house." I tell Kankuro as I get out of the car. "I'll call a taxi." We were a good forty minutes from the house, outside a large building that he knew belonged to one person. A person with power due to his father and mothers death. A person who could help me and one way or the other would. 

"Temari..." Kankuro is trying to talk sense into me, I look at him and growl. He stops talking. "Sister." He tries this time.

"Do as I say!" I yell and he blinks. He lowers his head.

"Just, call me when your done." He mutters and I shut the door to the car watching him drive off. 

I think for a moment, when was the last time I had told anyone in my family I loved them? It must have been to long ago to remember. I walked into the building, stopping to give my name and tell them who I was after. They told him and he told them to send me up.

I stand in front of him. His face is blank, his eyes dark. Most would flinch away from such eyes. The eyes of a killer. I was use to these eyes, eyes that fell on me when I was younger, eyes that seem to beg for something words can not speak. I don't look away. Neither does he. There is silence for a long time. Then he speaks.

"You are here about my brother." He doesn't try to avoid the subject. I give a nod.

"You must have known we'd be coming to see you soon, Itachi." I glare at him hate in my eyes. "You dug up the past that had no consirn for you. We know you did this. For your sake, and those who you love, you will help me fix this."

"Threats?" He asks glaring now, hate on his face. I knew the one he loved was his brother, his brother was the only one he loved.

"Father is dying. He will soon leave the company... and **everything** else he is to one of us." He blinks. Suna has a large amount of people in power, people who kill and have many minions who kill for them. We would be taking over the highest point of this power. "If you wish to remain on good standings with Suna you will do this."

"What do you want?"

"The name of the man who Sasuke got to do his bidding." The words fall from my mouth before I can think of them. "And for Sasuke to feel the heat of embarrassment just like Gaara and Naruto had to when the information was tossed all over the school grounds." I didn't stop there though, for Itachi had helped his brother so he had to pay as well. "For you to fell that pain as well."

He sits and thinks all this over. I stand waiting, it's risky to ask all of this to ask this all alone is stupid. Kankuro, I should have had him come with me. Then my other brothers hands would be soiled with blood as well. This is what I do to make up the past for my brother, he deserves more. He deserves to go back in time and have a normal loved childhood, but I can not give that to him. So I give him this.

"And what will I get for all this?" Itachi's voice is now business.

"Is there anything you want, that is reasonable?" I question in the same tone.

"If I give you something, it could cause trouble for me. They could take my love away. If they were to ask at a point who did this and your name was told, would you address the matter so it seemed you were playing a trick on everyone?" I know he has something really good for me, I'm glad he has a sick mind.

"Yes." I hiss out. It was a reasonable request. He stands and walks to his closet, pulling out a box. He hands me a picture, I blink looking at it.

"Is this enough to wash the sins away once everything is settled?" He asks this and I can't help but wonder if he is talking to me about Gaara and Naruto or if he is asking someone higher up if his sin will be forgiven and taken as love.

Love, it sees no color, no race, no age, no value in money it is unseeing and only feeling. Even through family it would seem. I look at him a moment and he speaks once more.

"Orochimaru." I know the name, he thinks he's so strong and strikes fear in the hearts of others. I smile and give a nod of thanks before leaving.

Kankuro will be mad since I don't call him, instead I call father. Father had long since realised the same things I have, but had no idea how to tell Gaara he was sorry and he understood... Just like me. So he had left Gaara alone, letting him go out on his own, paying for his big place so he could live in comfort, hoping the boy would find true friends and love. This is why I keep father up to date in as much of Gaara's life as I can.

"Temari?" Fathers voice is weak, I smile sadly.

"Father. I can't let this go. I have the information I need. I'm going to do something about it. I need your help, for your son, my little brother. I need you to send some men to my house tonight. I need you to let me soil my hands and I need you to love me after." I want to cry, I know father has never wanted me to do this. He wanted me to remain pure, but I can't."

"Temari... I love you and your brothers. I wish you'd think of another way. I can not refuse you this wish. For Gaara I'll let it be done. If I don't get to tell him or Kankuro, will you tell them for me?" I get the feeling he knows he isn't going to be able to talk to my siblings in such a way before he dies, and I stop the tears from falling down my face.

How can I refuse my dying father such a wish. One to tell the family there is love in his heart? "Of course, I will. You should take the time to tell them though, it'd mean more coming from you." We say our goodbyes and I wait for the taxi.

Kankuro watches me as I dress. He hasn't seen me like this since we were small and being taught how to fight in the old ways, the ways of the ninja. My clothes are black, my hair hidden under my hood, I hold a mast in my hands with our families crest on it.

"You look... Like uncle." The words sting a small amount as I look at his sad face. Kankuro has never killed before. I feel a wave of protection for him. I want to hold him but I can't of any of his hair or skin gets into the scene of the crime it may mean trouble for us, we are very careful about this, the men are out in the van waiting on me. They will do everything I tell them too. Father is taking care of the two boys that it jail for breaking into Naruto's.

Gaara has not been informed of any of this. Kankuro is helping, he is making the picture of Sasuke on fliers and is going tonight to plaster them around the school, making sure there are to many to be cleaned up before the students arrive, hiding them as well so students will find them and not teachers, he's going to put one in each locker and in every desk. Sasuke is getting off easy, with only three days left of school he can hide at home or live with the looks for those three days. I have a feeling Itachi will send him to school.

Gaara and Naruto have been at Naruto's all day, they have no idea what is going on. It's time. So I smile sadly at my brother and take courage from Gaara. My eyes holding nothing. I don't care how I will react from this. It doesn't bother me to been torn, so long as nothing hurts Gaara again. I'm no longer a scared confused girl wanting to blame someone else for the mess of my family. I am a grown woman who is not going to let her family be ripped apart any longer. To prove this point I will do as my mind tells me. I will kill.

We pulled up the Orochimaru's place and I speak for the first time to the five men around me. "Kill any of them you can. Orochimaru is mine. If he's here don't touch a hair on his head, we don't need to push Itachi anymore then we already have." I hope Sasuke isn't here. I hope Itachi took care to make the boy stay home.

Itachi is good at his games. I hope he is playing his best right now. The entering was easy. Jirobo was the first to die, then Kidomaru. I waited outside, making sure the snake bastard didn't try to run, it was lucky they lived in the middle of to where, no one could hear their screams, no one could help. I walked in once one of the men gave me a wave to show they had found Orochimaru he didn't seem to surprised to see us. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, the men had Sakon and Yayuya to play with still. They seemed to block their master. Soon the battle broke out, he was all mine.

"So it's payback for the blond?" He asks blood running down his mouth from the punches I had given him. I didn't speak, he did not need to know who his killer was, he had gotten the picture that it was because of his actions against our family.

My thoughts wonder while I take his life.

When had our family changed? When had my brother found the strength to forgive us?

His words crossed my mind and I smiled under my mask, through the blood and the screams I smile. His words were the closest I have ever came to hearing a I love you, and I forgive you slip from behind those soft thin lips.

"_Thank you Temari."_

Each word rolled over in my head as the men start to make sure there is nothing left of us.

"_Thank you Temari."_

I'm the one in charge so I get the honors of setting the place ablaze just to make sure nothing is left. 

"_Thank you Temari."_

It was a few hours before the blaze was put out. We watched the news that night, Kankuro never taking his eyes off the screen of the TV. He watched to make sure my face did not appear, I know this.

Neither of us speak about what happened. Neither of us wanted to say what we thought.

I dressed for bed and knocked on his door. He told me to come in. I gave him a smile. "Why don't we have the gang over for dinner on Saturday?"

He nods and I find he wont look at me. This is what I fear. My brother hates me since I spoiled my hands in blood. He sees me as my father. I can't take this I'm about to speak but he says something first.

"Big sister, I love you." He doesn't even stutter of second guess his words. I smile at him, this time not caring to shed a few tears of happiness.

"I love you, Kanky. Lets get some sleep. I'm sure Gaara will be over tomorrow." I add and leave his room.

I know I'm not a monster in his eyes. How will Gaara see me though? And how will Naruto, I know the boy is not stupid and I know that Gaara wants him to be part of his life. This includes the part of his life that is covered in blood and crime. I hope the blond will find this to be a small price to pay for being with my brother.

I hits me. The moment our family changed was not when my brother spoke those words to me. The moment our family changed was when Naruto and Gaara both accepted their feelings for each other. The moment Gaara let another into his life our whole family let each other in.

A/N: Wow, I like this chapter! At first I wanted Kanky to be the one, but then I thought it over and decided to use Temari instead. I think it adds to the fic some and hope you all enjoyed it as well. That being said... The story is coming to an end. I'm guessing maybe two more chapters is all I have left. So please continue to read this story till the end, because it may surprise you on what happens.

Reviews Answered:

Sen The Crazy Cat Lay – I'm glad you like the new story! I hope to see you around after this story is over.

Marjolein-Chan – I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.

Sammyxr – Well, he just got a swift kick in the ass, he's going to be pisssed and embarrassed! Glad you like the teaser for the new story. I'm glad to have you around! (Hugs)

Mimiteufel – Thanks for the review, sorry to hear about the evil ppl. Lol. Glad you like my story!

gingersnapkitty – Yeah, kick his ass! Oh wait, maybe not... Well if he looks a lot like Sasuke just go for it! Thanks for the review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 21: Is My Love Not Enough?**

At school the day I returned there were once more fliers littering the ground. Gaara picked one up and we stared at it for a long time. It was a picture of Sasuke and Itachi having sex in Itachi's bed, the look on Itachi's face clearly showed his love for the boy, while Sasuke had a pure blissful look on his face. Everyone knew his dirty secret. The teachers were all acting strange today, and Sasuke had a look on his face like he was miles away. None of our gang talked to him about it. We all wanted to know who had done such a thing, it wasn't any of us but the way people were looking at us we knew they thought it had been us.

Sasuke was alone now. He sat in the courtyard looking at the ground. People were taunting him and he did nothing back. I didn't like it. Gaara didn't care, he seemed to think it fitting.

"It shouldn't be like this." I tell him. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Naruto." Gaara's voice raised and I knew he did not like the idea. I went anyways, Gaara did follow but stayed a few feet away, not looking at us.

"Sasuke?" I questioned kneeling by him. He looked at me with such hate.

"You did this." He was not asking but stating.

"No, none of us did this." I know he did not believe me and why should he it was perfect revenge. "Look, I know we've had our issues, you've been nothing but a bastard to us. I have no idea why I'm doing this." But I did know, the look in his eyes reminded me of the look in Gaara's the look that use to be in my eyes. He glared at me. "Why don't you come sit with us?" 

He looked at me in surprise. I stood holding a hand out for him, which he took and followed Gaara and myself to sit in our little group. We were all quiet for a long time. Kiba and Shikamaru didn't say anything about Sasuke being there with us. Even in this situation I'm not one for the silence. "So, what's everyone's plans for this summer?"

And just like that we were talking. The only one who didn't really talk was Sasuke. He watched us and when we asked him direct questions he answered. His eyes landing on Gaara most of the time. Before the bell rang Sasuke asked his question. One that seemed to be bothering him greatly. "How can you just invite me over after everything I've done to you two?"

Shikamaru snorted. "Troublesome. Naruto is to dense to hold a grudge and Gaara will do anything to see Naruto happy."

I smiled, Shikamaru was pretty much right. Sasuke blinked. He looked down at the ground. We continued to hang out for the last days of school. Gaara even started talking to Sasuke, he knew of Itachi from his father and knew that one day he might have to deal with the Uchiha's so he might as well act civil to them.

Gaara's father was dying. I had been told all about the work that he does. Gaara had wondered if I'd be ok with it. He worries to much. After my episode of beating the living shit out of that guy, I realized... I don't have to hide my anger just so I don't end up like my father and his before. I like to fight and I'm good at it. Though I would never like to take a life I know that if something happens and I do, I will not end up like them. Just because I am Kyubbi's son does not mean I am Kyubbi. 

I may be foolish though. Gaara was talking to his father in Suna with his siblings. It was more then likely the last time they'd get to see their father. Shikamaru and Kiba were with their families and I did not want to be alone. Sasuke asked me over to his home. I agreed.

It was fun really. We played the Xbox and watched a movie.

Then it happened. Sasuke started kissing me. I fought back but he continued to fight me, my hands were tied against the headboard of his bed and he was removing my clothes. I was yelling for him to stop, to get off of me, but he ignored me.

"I love you." he stated, I blinked. I had thought he was in love with Gaara. "I love you." He stated again. Tears falling from his eyes as he shook. "I do." He seemed to be trying to convince himself of something. His pants were off now and I was screaming.

What happened was a blur, someone threw Sasuke off me and into the wall. I was freed but remained sitting on the bed as Itachi went to Sasuke. He shook the boy.

"Why do you keep doing this? Why do you make me hurt?" Itachi was whispering his voice full of pain. "I love you. Is my love not enough for you? Can you never love me back?"

I felt my face heat up, these words were not meant to be over heard. I felt like I was breaking a bond that was never set.

"Itachi..." Sasuke looked up at him. I couldn't even place the feelings in his eyes. The younger brother wrapped his arms around Itachi. "I love you so much. It hurts. I though you didn't love me back."

Itachi laughed in a sad way. I got dressed and sat on the sofa. We had to talk about this, but they needed to talk first so I could wait to tell the young Uchiha that he was a Teme and next time he tried that I'd kill him. 

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke as he say me. "I thought you left."

"No. We need to talk." I smiled and he sits down dressed. Itachi walks in to make sure everything is ok. I smile at him and he nods his head. Gaara had needed a true friend, now Sasuke needed to know what being a true friend was I was welling to be the answer to both of their problems. We decided not to tell anyone else what had happened. It was forgotten like a bad dream.

Gaara's POV

My sister had been glancing at me since I walked into the house. It was the first time I had saw here since the fliers. I knew it was their work. What she said made me do a double take of the girl in front of me. She was still young and beautiful and had changed her appearance slightly, her hair was no longer in the many pony tails and she had taken the time to fix it so it was streight and shined. Her face was harder then the last time I saw her and her eyes seemed a little dead, like my own. I knew she had done something.

"Gaara, I love you." She embraced me and I could feel the tears on my shoulder as she cried, I held her back tightly.

"What did you do?" I asked and she stiffened.

"I couldn't let you soil your hands anymore. So I took care of everything." I knew what she meant by these words. My sister had killed for me. My sister who had never raised a hand to really hurt anyone before had killed for me. To anyone else this may have seemed like act of craziness, but to me this was the highest act of love. I had been trying to find out who Sasuke had been with to get them to do what they did to Naruto so I could kill them, Temari had not only found out who, she had also taken care of this for me.

I blinked as I noticed I was crying too. This made her cry harder. "God, please Gaara... Please don't hate me." She fell to the floor and Kankuro had to stop himself from rushing over. "I couldn't let anyone else hurt you, yo ruin what you now have. I've never seen you so happy." She was huffing trying to catch her breath between tears and sobs. I bent down and gathered her in my arms.

I had made my sister lose her innocents. I had never thought she would. She had done so willingly and for me.

How could I not forgive her, how could I not say the words she wanted to hear. How could I? The image of Naruto floated to my mind and I looked her in the eyes. I did not hesitate as I spoke. "Temari, I forgive you. I love you." I looked at Kankuro as he came closer. He did not say anything to me, he couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Kankuro, I forgive and I love you as well."

Before my blond angel came into my life I never would have said such things. The rest of my life I would have lived with the hate in my heart. While I still held some of that I could no longer hold it all, it floated away from me and I felt the weight lift from my body.

Maybe we could never have a normal family, but we could muster up the strength to trust each other and love each other once more.

When we arrived in Suna father was in the bed he would die in. He talked to us each separate. Temari was promising to cry all day once she left our fathers room, and Kankuro exited going straight to the bathroom. I entered closing the door behind me.

"Gaara." His voice was so weak, I've never heard him sound so weak. "I... Can't change the past." He coughed. "But I hope..." he reached for my hand and I gave it to him, looking blankly at his face. "You find love in your future." I was taken by surprise. He rose and kissed me on the forehead. I knew it had taken a lot out of him to do this, he was pale as the sheets now and coughing all the more. "I... Love you, son."

I left so he could rest. I could not bring myself to tell him the words I had told my siblings. I wasn't sure why? Did he not deserve to die knowing I had let it go? Or would me saying those words bring the fact that he was truly leaving me when I had found the strength to get over the past and focus on the future?

Father spoke to us after he rested a few moments. He was still weak but forcing himself to speak clearly. "Kankuro, you are my only child left with clean hands. Your mother never wanted to see you all covered in blood. So I ask you to keep your hands clean. Please continue your schooling and grow to be a strong man. I don't want you to be in with the business." Kankuro looked a bit hurt but then smiled. "You are welcome to any of the money and earthly possessions I have, you are my son. I love you very much just as your mother did."

"Yes, father. I love you as well." Kankuro added and moved so no one could see his tears. Temari was crying openly as she stared at our father.

"Temari, my daughter, I have so much faith in you. I know you will do anything for your brothers. You have proven to me that your love is strong and though you care you can do the things that need to be done. I must ask you to soil your hands with more blood. With you take my power and use your head along with your heart to decide what happens with the power of our family under you?"

Temari is the first woman of our family to ever be asked to take this spot. She looks confused at me and Kankuro before she nods and bows to our father. "I will accept and I will make you and mother proud of me."

"Good, girl." She kisses his cheek and now its my turn to listen to him speak. "Gaara, I want you to take over the company, and to help your sister when she needs it." I was breathing hard in much pain. His eyes now closed. I could smell the death around him, draining him of all the life inside him.

"Yes father." I stated and I kissed him on the forehead, his eyes opened. I let myself say the words. "I love you father. You are forgiven. Go in peace to the next world, be with mother."

"She loved you..." He smiled but never got to finish his train of thought. I did not cry for my father. He was at peace and left of all the hate of the world. It was a few days after that I stood with Naruto as they lowered my fathers body into the ground. I wish my father had gotten to see his future son in law.

Naruto, who has won his own battle and I myself have done the same.

A/N: Ok, so thats the end of the story really. I will be adding one last chapter for lemon sake! I mean... Yeah that is what I mean. Look for it at the end of the night everyone!

Reviews:

sammyxr – Good because I love hearing from you! Temari did kill Orochimaru. I hope you liked this chapter as it was a bit of Sasuke's troubles being opened and forgiven. Talk to you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Dance**

**Chapter 22: End**

It's been five years since I agreed to go with Gaara to the dance, and I do not regret one moment of it. Things have changed but not much and all for the better. Temari makes us all eat dinner on Sundays as a big unnatural family, everyone has to come: Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi and myself. Gaara and me are pretty much married, we have our rings and said our vowels to each other. I still get pissed when Kankuro calls me Gaara's wife. He and Kiba have been dating as long as Gaara and myself so he doesn't get off the hook so easy either. Though neither of them act like they care what the other one is doing. Shikamaru and Temari have been seeing each other for a year now, though neither have made any plans to be with each other the rest of their lives.

Gaara is doing good at his business, Temari had to show a few people who was boss but now everything is going smoothly for her. The money the family has is not going anywhere soon and they are only making more. Itachi and Gaara have been speaking of a merger of their companies which means more money and power. I work at the company as Gaara's secretary. We get to spend more time together this way. Plus... Its hot having sex in the break room.

Pretty much everything is great now. My uncle is happy that I'm happy and is glad he doesn't have to worry about me being alone anymore. 

"Naruto." Gaara greets me as he walks into the room, dressed in only a towel. He gives me a look as I smirk at him. He really is hot. My arms tug him down onto of me as I kiss his neck. He lets me moving to give me more room to kiss and lick at his pale flesh. A moan escapes his throat and I bite down he hisses. We are both happy.

He pins me down on the bed, his towel had slipped off when he moved in such a fashion. My hands glide down his pale thin chest and stomach going between his legs one to stroke him and the other to lightly play with his balls. He groans and lets his head fall back. Soon he pushes me away and starts to undress me, kissing down my chest and intaking my own member in his mouth sucking lightly as he moves his head up and down. I groan and moan under him and he moves a finger into his mouth coating it before incerting the finger inside me.

Sex is something we do not a lot but enough, sex isn't everything our relationship is based on so we try to just be with each other more then fucking each other all the time... I have no idea who came up with this rule in our relationship but it really was fucked up. 

We move so I'm on top his hands around my member as I pull myself up and push down, his hips moving with my own motions. We both are being pretty loud about this and don't notice when someone comes home. We also don't notice Gaara left our door wide open.

We did though notice, after we had both came and cried out in pleasure, Temari laying on the floor with a nosebleed. We decided we should get dressed and move her before the blood stain grew any larger then it already was.

A/N: I wanted to end on a good note so I tried this. It's not that good of an ending but you know it works!

Reviews Answered:

Sammyxr – Thanks, it's no problem. I hope you liked this story and I do hope to see you on my next one! Thanks a mill for all your reviews!

ShyTan'ith – I know, I should have warned everyone but I forgot. Lol. Glad you seemed to enjoy everything and thanks for all your reviews!

TO EVERYONE: I love you all and hope you enjoyed this fic. I spend many night writing and do not regret a moment of it. I love you all thanks for all your input and love!

Sweet Cuts Of Release – 3/17/08 


	23. Holiday Special

**_Dance_ in The Snow: A Christmas Special**

I walk the path of the mall. Dodging and quickly stopping, swerving and avoiding. It's amazing to me that all these people seem to flock in hoards of idiots to this dreadful place. I'm on a mission. A lone mission, my guards are not with me nor my family. I am here to locate the perfect gift for my love, for my Naruto. I will do it.

Determined to locate a single gift so perfect for my blond haired angel. I suffer through the mall and it's inhabits. I have never been one to shop, or deal with crowds and every year I end up sending Temari to find Naruto's gifts. This is a special year though. This is our fifthyear being together. Five years. Five wonderful years spent with the god. Five years of bliss. Five years of me not really buying him a single gift. I find it sad, and so I will suffer this year and go out on my own to make it up to him.

What does one get one who has given him everything back though? A ring? We have our rings. We have everything money can buy, we have happiness and love and I am stuck going inside every shop and searching for the perfect gift. Not something lame or impersonal. Something as perfect as he is. I glare as a lady hurries in front of me as I glance at the jewelry counter. Bitch.

I'm having no luck. There's a lot of nice things I could get him. Watches, book sets, movie sets, the whole lot of Grey's Anatomy... Yeah he got me addicted as well. I could buy him one of everything I saw and thought he'd like. No one thing made me think he'd love though. I want something he will be in awe and shock and will show him how much he means to me. Why was it so hard! I sighed and walked past the pet store and out into the snow. The beautiful snow that seemed like to should be able to freeze time. I wish it could because time was running out, three days till I was screwed. Three small days. I looked around trying to locate my car in the mess of humans and automobiles. I thought I had and began for it, almost getting hit as I did so. My thoughts still on a gift.

What could I give him that would show his meaning to me though...

* * *

I'm not mad, I'm not... Ok I'm pissed! Five years he's been giving Temari the rights to shop for me. Not one single gift had been from him, not one single gift from his heart. Sure, I had loved them... But now they were meaningless. Like the necklace I use to hold close because it was our first year together... Our first Christmas in the open... Now it was nothing more than a gift. No meaning behind it. I slammed the paper work down and was given odd looks from the workers. I don't care. I'm pissed.

Did he even care I had personaly gone to pick out his gifts? His five years worth of gifts?

I sighed. No, I couldn't be pissed at him. He just didn't think that way. I head to the office to find him, our last day of working before the holiday. I was surprised to find he wasn't there. He was not one to skip out on work. I frowned wondering if he had gotten upset when I kind of went off on him this morning. I guess it left me in charge so I couldn't go find him. I pulled my cell phone out and sent a short message. I went about my job and waited for his reply. None came as we closed and I was worried. I dialed the number for Temari and waited as it rang she answered and I could tell it was a bad time.

"Yeah?" She said kind of rough, her guys must have been round.

"You heard from Gaara?"

"Earlier." I could hear her heels clank as she walked way from them. "He seemed upset."

"I didn't get a reply back and it seems he left work early..."

"That's not like him. I got a few things going on then I'll be at the house. Call Kanky and see if he knows whats going on."

"Kay." We hung up and I dialed aanother number, getting no answer I left a message and headed to our home. The doors were locked and it seemed h hadn't been home. I sighed and changed my clothes before checking our messages and grabbing a bottle of water for th rode. I was going to meet Temari at her house. I scribbled a note in case he made it home first.

Temari wascleaning when I entered the house, a bad sign. "They're both missing." She grummbled. "No answers and no notes. What the hell." She threw the rag down and crossed her arms. "I got people out looking for them."

"I left a note, in case hecomes to the house. Maye they are just out together." I shrugged, trying to stay positive. I smiled as she stared at me. I wondered around the house, now placed in lock down it seemed since my brother in law, and love were missing. I couldn't go outside without some guy in a suit and sunglasses following so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It was tiring. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep but at least I'd be left alone. I fell backwards on the bed and tried to call Gaara once more. No answer. I left another message and rested the phone on my chest moving my arms behind my head.

Where was he? Was he with Kankuro? Were they alright? So many questions and no answers. The main thing in my head was about the last things I had said to him. Was it going to be the last words I ever got to say? Mad about something as stupid as him not picking out my gifts? I frowned and held back tears. I'd see him soon. Maybe he just forgot to get his cell from the car. Maybe Kankurowashaving problems and he just went out with his brother. I was trying my best to stay on the plus side.

I'm not even as stupid to not think deep down he was dead, or dying. Taken to hurt Temari. I needed to clear my head. Without someone following me, imposible atthis point though. I shake my head and remove my phone before standing and going to draw a hot bath. It would help some... I hoped.

By morning it was clear Temari was about to declare war on anyone she could think of. Hell, she might have even just started killing random people. I calmed her down some and we agreed to head back to where I had first meet Gaara and check up on our old friends... To say the words lightly. First stop was to the brothers Sasuke and Itachi. They were easy to find.

Sasuke and Itachi waited for us in a formal meeting room, surprise was across Sasuke's face and nothing across the older of the two. "Naruto?" He whispered and then shook his head. I gave a smile.

"Well, let's have the reason for a visit to see us now." Itachi spoke in such a low yet deep voice. It remined me of my Gaara.

"No point to beat around the bush." Temari agreed as she took a seat on the table instead of the chairs around it. She threw one of her legs over the other and shook her foot lightly as she spoke. "You wouldn't have any information on my brothers would you? Heard anything?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't help you." Itachi supplied but Sasuke spoke up.

"Uh, I saw them yesterday. Well, I saw Gaara. He was at the mall... Doing a mad dash around everyone." He added. Temari glanced at me and I frowned. He had to be there for me. I kicked myself in the ass mentally and nodded. "I'd say that was around 1pm."

"Was he alone?' Temari asked she smiled, I knew she was glad to get any information.

"Yeah, he was heading towards the exit. No one seemed to be with him... No, I didn't see anyone heading that way... But, thats the only time I saw him." Sasuke added looking over at me.

"If you do see him will you give us a call?" I asked and write my number down handing it over before we said our goodbyes and headed to the next place.

We got home kind of late and placed a few clues we had gotten together. Kankuro had gotten a call and left Kiba's place around 3pm. Kiba hadn't know who it was from but Kankuro had been in a good enough mood. Also Kankuro had called Kiba put was cut off, that was at 9:40pm so said his cell phone. Kiba assumed it was to cancel their date that had been planed for 9. Temari's people had discovered Kankuro'scardhad been used to buy something worth a few thousand dollars earlier today in a town nearly three hours away. Gaara's had been used too, nearly the same amount of money. They had sent a 'team' out to see what was going on and were waiting to see if they used them again.

I sat alone on the bed, tired and unable to go to sleep. Waiting for some sort of news. I am not for sure when I drifted off to sleep but when I woke I felt like shit. I found Temari and asked about what the team found. She stared at me a moment before she sighed. "Nothing..." She replied.

"So what's the game plan for today?" I asked taking a seat.

"Well, I think you should get some rest. Just leave it to me. I know your worried but don't... I've got this." She smiled and gave me a hug.

Maybe I should be more worried? She was serious about not letting me help though and ordered the guards to keep me in the house as she headed out the door. I guess I didn't think about it at the time but it was odd the way she dressed when doing so.

I took over her role of cleaning after a good half day spent trying to escape or fight my way out. I lost and mopped around as I scrubbed the floor by hand. A great way to spend Christmas Eve.

It was nearly midnight when Temari returned and handed me clothes from my house. "Go get cleaned up and I'll take you home. I think you'll be safe there."

I bitched and then did so, huffing as I got in the car. When I made it to the house she smiled as I looked in awe. My home was covered in lights completely decked out for Christmas. "Did you do this?"

"Nope." She laughed and hurried out of the car holding on to me so I didn't run streight in the house. "Don't hold this against me, but I can't let you in until Midnight."

"Why not? He's in there isn't he?" I escaped and fumbled with my keys cussing as I couldn't get them in fast enough, I threw the door open and was stunned to see my beloved standing at the door way, the tree behind him filled with gifts and a small smile on his face. I raced to him tears in my eyes and hugged him tight before pulling away and hitting him. "I LOVE YOU." I yelled, just to make sure if I killed him he knew I still loved him.

"I love you too." He kissed me and takes my hand."I got you something. I picked it out all on my own, but needed help to get it. I hope you love it as much as I think you will. I wanted to get you something to show how much I love you and want to be with you forever. It was hard to pick out the right gift so it took some time to think it over. I wanted to make sure it was perfect for you." He speaks as he leads me into a room that we used as a clutter holder. He places his hands over my eyes and someone opens the door. I'm let to see inside... I can't speak.

The words don't form because my head is spinning. He got me this? How? Was he sure?

The bundle in Kankuros arms moved lightly as it let out a small cry.

"I hope you like him." Gaara says looking in my eyes. "I want you to know how much you mean to me. I wanted to give you a part as me as well as you. I know he isn't our blood but I know we will raise him as if he was." Tears come down my face as I take the blue covered being in my arms and look down at him for the first time. A new born baby.

"How did you get him? What's his name? What... How... Is.. He really ours?" I ask through sobs.

"I bought him. He was born three days ago, to a rape victim she was going to give him to an agency since she couldn't find the right parents. I told her about us and promised he would be given anything and everything in the world. Then I bought him and used connections to get everything in order and documented. He is ours forever. His name I didn't get to pick our, I understand we can change it when we change his last name. He is called Sota. I'm sorry for worrying you, I just wanted to surprise you. I know you have always wanted to have a child. Since I lack the ability to bare you one, and you like wise I thought now was a good time to start our family."

"It's the best gift you could give me." I laugh through my tears as I rock the child.

* * *

_**LEMON FOR CHRISTMAS:**_

Naruto sighed as he got Sota to sleep, he made his way to the bedroom and smiled seeing his Gaara still awake. It was kin of nice that he was still needed for the red head to fall asleep. "He's asleep?" Gaara asks sitting down the work he had brought home.

"Happily tucked in." I nod and fall onto the bed, only to be straddled by my red headed beauty. He plants kisses over me and I moan. Despite being tired. I'm never to tired to haavea little fun. I pull his night shirt off and rub my hands over his body before leaning in and kissing the pale smooth skin, sucking on the small globes of darker and tugging lightly with my teeth. He groans and pushes me away fumbling to get my own shirt off and then planting more kisses on my tanned skin. I moan as he bites and sucks on the tender skin of mt hips as his fingers fumble with the string of my night pants.

Soon we are both undressed and I move so I can be on top, crawling down to take his hardening member in my mouth andbobbing my head as my left hand holds the base and right helps to keep my balance. His fingers tangle in my hair as he gasps for a breath before getting the lost dazed look of bliss. A look I love to see in his eyes. He lifts his hips as I pump and bob faster, then all but pushes me down and starts returning the favor. I'm loud when being pleased and he defiantly knows how to make me scream. I feel a digit enter me and have been so lost to not notice the lub he got out. I moan as it curves in me and pulls out to be drove back in, a nother comes inside me and I hiss as he moves in a sicors fashion spreading my entrance to make sure it hurts less. I pull away and move on all fours one of my favorite ways to have sex, he gets the hint and is lubed and inside me while his hand strokes my member softly. He pulls out and dives back in as his hand starts to tighted it's fist on my appendage and quicken it's pace along my shaft as his solidness pounds into me.

I cry out in bliss and feel the knot in my scrotum as I'm ready to come, soon I have a mess on the bed and he says my name, along with words I can't make out as h follows my lead and leaves his mark inside me. We lay in bliss a moment before moving to hold and kiss each other.

A/N: Happy Holidays! I hope my fans from before get to read this and like it! It's been so long and it seems this story is still popular as I have new fans every few months! So to all of you I wish you a Merry whatever it is you celebrate and a Great Filled With Naked Gaara's and Naruto's fucking under your bed New Years! Love you all!

-SweetCutsOfRelief


End file.
